Shrouded Sailor
by NemoTheSurvivor
Summary: A young hunter is recruited to join the crew of the Shrouded Sailor, a ship filled with friendly and skilled hunters. It is here the young hunter learns how to survive in a profession where your job constantly tries to kill you.
1. Fresh Hunter

I leapt off the Black Gravios as it lost its balance. My black armor, made from the monster's fellows, absorbed the impact as the monster and I hit the ground. I drew my dual swords made from Zamtrios parts. With one thrust from my dual swords, I punctured the armor of the Black Gravios. It stopped writhing, letting out one last roar. I sheathed my swords. Another successful hunt.

Footsteps sounded behind me. "Thank you, brave hunter," the villager said. "I don't want to imagine what would've happened if that monster got any closer."

"Fret not, my good sir," I said, "for hunters such as myself will alw-"

I tripped over a rock in the path, stumbling out of my imagination and onto the dirt. Daydreaming would get you killed on the hunt. At least, that's what my uncle always told me. Sighing, I got to my feet, pushing my brown ponytail back over my shoulder. My actual armor, the basic stock sold in stores, looked worse for the wear. At least I only needed a few more mushrooms. After that, I could buy better armor, or maybe even a better pair of swords. The dull pair on my back certainly struggled to beat back the occasional Jaggi.

I turned my attention to the task at hand. A couple of small mushrooms grew out of a log nearby, catching my attention. "Hello, fungi." With a smile, I picked through the mushrooms. My smile faded after finding only one of the mushrooms I needed. "Eight down, two to go," I said with a sigh, putting the mushroom in my pack.

An aggressive roar caught my attention. Instinctively, I reached for my swords as I looked around. After several seconds of nothing, I relaxed with a deep breath. "Hey, you!" someone yelled. I turned around. A man wearing bulky red armor charged towards me. "You better start running!"

"What?" I asked. The man passed by me, jumping off a nearby ledge.

"Stay close!" A woman yelled. She came from the same direction the man did. Even though her armor looked like cold weather gear, she didn't break a sweat. She passed by as well, obviously following the man.

Confusion pinned me until I saw what they were running from. A large yellow wyvern charged along the path. A Tigrex, no doubt about it. Panic stayed my feet. The Tigrex mistook my fear for a challenge, stopping and roaring. That roar encouraged me to run.

I leapt off the ledge, hearing a clicking sound behind me. The hot breath told me I narrowly avoided a painful bite. I started sprinting the second my feet hit the ground. The ground vibrated as the Tigrex landed behind me. Adrenaline flooded my veins, forcing me to run faster. Something grabbed me, pulling me down a different path. The Tigrex roared, followed by the sound of the monster slamming into a large rock.

"Are you okay?" the woman from earlier asked. Her soft blue eyes matched her warm smile. I nodded, panting. "Think you can go a bit further?" I nodded again. "Follow me." The woman started running downhill towards a large clearing with me right on her heels. The Tigrex followed close behind. I risked a look behind. Saliva dripped from the Tigrex's maw. Panic gave way to another adrenaline burst. "Jump!"

Before I could ask why, my foot hit a tripwire. I tripped, sliding down the hill. The Tigrex slid past me, clawing the ground. As the Tigrex entered the clearing, the center of the ground opened up. I watched as the large monster fell into the giant hole. Soon afterwards, I entered the hole.

Inside, the hole was more like a large circular pit. The Tigrex took up about a third of the space. My eyes widened. A Tigrex and I were both in a large hole in the ground. The yellow monster regained its footing. I stood as well, drawing my swords. While the Tigrex was still disorientated, I moved to strike.

I raised my swords above my head, entering the Demonic Trance my uncle taught me. I ran towards the monster with a yell. The Tigrex leapt at me. I dashed under it, spinning around in time to see the wyvern slam into the wall. The tail was exposed as the Tigrex tried to regain its senses. I slashed at the tail. The Tigrex, head clear, spun in place. The tail slammed into my chest, sending me to the other side of the pit. I hit the wall before falling onto something wooden and then onto the ground. As I stood, dazed, the Tigrex charged me, its maw salivating as is closed the distance between us. The man in red armor fell from the sky, slamming a giant hammer directly on the Tigrex's head. "Get out of the blast zone!" the man yelled, running towards the nearest wall.

I grabbed the wooden object I fell on to prop me up. It appeared to be a large barrel. What the man yelled clicked in my head. I climbed the nearest wall, fearing the impending fireball. As I reached the top, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me over the edge. I heard a heavy bowgun fire once, followed by the large explosion. The Tigrex's final roar overpowered the blast's sound.

"Are you okay?" the woman said. She was still holding my hand.

"She's probably been through worse," the man said. He took off his helmet. Sweat dripped into his light brown eyes, though the man didn't notice. "I mean, taking on a Tigrex in that armor? She must be crazy good."

"I actually started hunting a couple of days ago," I said, standing and taking my hand back. "This is the most exciting thing I've done."

"Just crazy then," the man said with a friendly grin.

"It seems you two have made a new friend," another man said. He wore purple armor with an eye patch and carried a strange bowgun. "Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Falk."

"Call me Mace," the man in red armor said.

"Esmeralda," the woman said, "though you can call me Essa."

"I'm Alexandria," I said. "Thanks for the save."

"What are you doing out here?" Falk asked. His one eye moved up and down as he looked over me. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Looking for mushrooms," I said. I spotted several mushrooms nearby. "Like those ones." Before anyone could say anything, I ran towards the mushrooms and started picking.

"You say you just started hunting, correct?" Falk asked, following me.

"That's right," I said. "And that makes ten!" I placed the mushrooms in my bag.

"I'm surprised an amateur such as yourself knows about Demon mode," Falk said.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at my map.

Falk arched the eyebrow above his good eye. "You entered Demon mode before you engaged the Tigrex in battle."

"Oh, you mean Demonic Trance," I said. "Yeah, what about it?"

I caught the intrigue in Falk's eye. "Not many fresh hunters know about it."

"Well, I do," I said. "I don't want to be rude, but I have a job to turn in. Thanks again for saving my life." I started walking away.

"Hold a moment, Alexandria," Falk ordered. Something in his voice stopped my feet. "Do you really think I believe you are as fresh as you claim? You seem to be more experienced than you say."

"I said I've been an official hunter for a couple of days," I replied, turning around. "I never said I wasn't experienced."

"Wise words indeed," Falk said. He put his hand to his chin for a moment. Afterwards, he asked, "Alexandria, would you like to join us?"

"Join you how?" I asked.

"Join us aboard the _Shrouded Sailor_ ," Falk said. He gestured towards Mace and Essa. "I am offering you an invitation to join the crew."

My uncle warned me about grouping up with other hunters. "Stay away from other hunters," he would tell me. "You start working with other hunters, you start to get attached to them. That attachment leads to love, which leads to pain, which leads to stupid decisions, which leads to leaving your younger brother to take care of the daughter you didn't come home for. It isn't worth it." If it wasn't worth the risk, then my parents would still be alive.

"Let me just turn these mushrooms in first," I said with a smile. "Then you can take me to your ship."


	2. The Shrouded Sailor

I followed behind Falk, counting the Zeni in my hand. "Still not enough," I mumbled.

"Enough for what?" Essa asked.

"I need better armor," I replied. "Or a better weapon. These two blades just don't cut it." Mace chuckled. "No pun intended," I added quickly.

"Don't worry about equipment," Falk said. "All of your armor and weapons will be supplied by our smith."

"Really?" I asked. I figured I'd have to hunt a couple of monsters first, but at least I'd have someone to make some new gear from their remains.

"Slow it down, Alexandria," Essa said. "We handle things differently than the guild."

"Enough," Falk said. "That is not for you to discuss."

"Right, sorry," Essa said. "Look!"

I followed where Essa's finger pointed. A large merchant vessel pulled into port. "There's no surprising the Master," Mace said.

Confused, I asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Greetings, Hunters!" a man on the ship yelled. The man's clothing and stance marked him as the captain of the vessel. "I see you brought a friend!"

"She hopes to stay with us!" Falk called back. The captain nodded, barking orders to the crew. "Stay close, Alexandria," Falk instructed. "If you talk about what you are about to see to anyone, you will answer to the Master."

"He seems like a nice person," I said.

"That's not Master," Essa said. "He's just the owner of the ship."

Before I could say anything, Falk turned around. "Esmeralda, stay your mouth. You will not be warned again."

"Yes, sir," Essa said, hanging her head.

Warning bells went off in my head. We boarded the ship. "You will not speak unless spoken to," Falk said. "If someone is coming towards you, move out of their way. Do not touch anything. Do not stare. Most importantly, do not insult anyone. Understand?"

I stood in silence for several seconds before I realized Falk was instructing me. "I understand," I replied. In response, Falk headed below deck. Essa, still sulking, followed close behind. I descended next, with Mace bringing up the rear. I thought I would have trouble seeing, but the interior of the ship glowed with a soft light. We walked through several decks and around crew members, eventually coming to a wooden door with a carving of a Rathian in the center.

Falk turned towards me with a smile. "Welcome to the _Shrouded Sailor_ ," he said, opening the door. The door opened to a galley filled with hunters. I counted at least twenty hunters as they talked with one another or sat at tables. Every hunter wore brightly colored armor made from fallen monsters, complete with the massive weapons used to fell those monsters. A small woman stood next to several pots filled with different foods, handing out bowls to hunters. A large man in metal armor argued with another small woman, who smiled as she talked. The strangest part was the happiness. Nobody, not even the people arguing or those losing bets, wore a frown for more than several seconds. Even Essa cracked a smile, though her head still hung low.

My eyes flicked between everything. The _Shrouded Sailor_ was more than I thought possible. My eyes eventually settled on two women in the very back, one sitting and one standing. The standing women, who looked like other hunters from the East, wore red and white armor influenced by eastern designs. I recognized it as the armor made from the Elder Dragon Dah'ren Mohran. The sitting woman wore Nargacuga armor, her eyes surveying the room with a piercing stare. The standing woman bent down to speak to the woman sitting, who nodded.

Falk stopped moving, holding his arm out. Essa, Mace, and I froze in place. A heavyset man in purple armor approached Falk. "How'd these two do?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Hello, Terran," Falk said. "Mace is strong willed, for better and worse. Essa shows promising signs of intelligence and learning ability. However, she doesn't know when to stay silent."

"Well, nobody's perfect," Terran said, winking one of his silver eyes. "I'll take these two off your hands."

"Be well," Falk said as Terran led Mace and Essa through the throng of people. "Alexandria, follow me."

Falk stepped towards the two women in the back. I followed close behind. "I see you found a new friend, Trainer Falk," the standing woman said when we approached the two.

"By design, no doubt," Falk said with a glance towards the sitting woman. She didn't react.

"Please, sit," the standing woman said. "You may sit as well, newcomer. My name is Soon-Bok."

Falk nudged my arm as we sat down. "Alexandria," I said. Falk nodded.

"How did you meet this hunter, Trainer Falk?" Soon-Bok asked.

"She was caught in the middle of my hunt," Falk said. "While Mace and Esmeralda lured the Tigrex to the ambush location, they crossed paths with Alexandria, who joined them as they lured the monster. After becoming trapped with the monster, Alexandria entered Demon mode to fight the Tigrex."

"In her current equipment?" Soon-Bok asked.

"Correct," Falk said. "Mace entered the fray soon afterwards, stunning the Tigrex long enough for the two of them to escape the blast zone. Upon questioning her, she explained she was a fresh hunter looking for mushrooms."

"Thank you, Trainer Falk," Soon-Bok said. "You may leave now." It was more order than suggestion.

Falk sat there for a second, thinking, before rising. "Does something bother you, Falk?" the woman in black said. Her voice was soft, though there was no mistaking the experience hiding behind her words. Her green eyes focused on Falk, though they were considerably softer than before.

"Alexandria didn't call it Demon mode," Falk said. "She referred to it as Demonic Trance." The woman in black nodded once before looking at me. Falk bowed before walking away.

"Do you want to join us, young Alexandria?" Soon-Bok asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"You are aware that we are not Guild sanctioned?" Soon-Bok asked.

I stared at Soon-Bok. "Come again?"

"Trainer Falk is a smart man," Soon-Bok said. "He would not have brought you here if he didn't think you would belong. I can see the potential you have as a hunter."

"Can we go back to the part about not being Guild sanctioned?" I asked. My eyes darted between the two. "Isn't that illegal."

"Technically, no," Soon-Bok said. "As long as we hunt monsters the Guild does not have a bounty for, then they cannot do anything. But that won't stop many officials claiming our work undercuts Guild prices."

"How so?" I asked.

"We do not work for Zeni." I turned towards the woman in black as she spoke. "We hunt to protect those who cannot afford to hire Guild hunters."

"Charity work," I said, beginning to understand.

"In a way, yes," Soon-Bok said. Her answers, while true, hinted at the complications buried underneath. "Are you interested?"

"Yes," I said. It was never in question; since I walked into the room, I knew this is where I wanted to be.

"Then welcome to the crew." I heard the smile in the Master's voice. The Master wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Take this to the smith. Afterwards, enjoy yourself and get some sleep. You'll start training tomorrow under Dolphus."

"Thank you, Master," I said. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Be careful, Alexandria," Soon-Bok said. "Curiosity killed the Palico."

"But the satisfaction brought it back," I replied. Soon-Bok blinked once before smiling.

"I am the Shrouded Master," Master said, "the leader of the hunters on the _Shrouded Sailor_. And that is what you may call me."

I nodded once, understanding. "You may take your leave, Alexandria," Soon-Bok said.

I rose, bowed, and walked into the crowd of hunters. Several patted me on the back and welcomed me to the crew. One hunter, wearing sharq-like armor, stepped in front of me. "I assume you are the new hunter," he said.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"What, no 'yes sir'?" the man asked, arching a thick eyebrow over his bright green eyes.

"I can't say I respect you if I don't know you," I replied.

Several hunters, including the one in front of me, laughed. "You'll fit right in," he said, laughing. "I'm going to be your trainer." He stuck out his hand. "Dolphus."

"Alexandira," I said, shaking it.

"I'm the expert on dual blades, sword and shield, and insect glave," Dolphus said. "Your friend Falk works with the bow and both light and heavy bow guns. Terran teaches hammer, horn, and the switch axe. Miss Helen handles both great and long swords. Last, and possibly least, is Gravy, the residential lance, gunlance, and charge blade expert."

"I heard that!" a large man in black rock armor yelled. The armor was made from Black Gravios parts.

"I wanted you to!" Dolphus yelled back. Several hunters laughed. "We all tease each other, but it never goes beyond friendly banter. Usually. So, what armor are you getting?"

"I get to pick?" I asked.

"No, you don't," Dolphus said, grabbing the piece of paper in my hand. "Follow me." Dolphus led me towards the smith.

"Hello, Dolphus," the smith, a small woman in a grey working dress, said. Even though she sat on a large chest, she barely passed Dolphus in height. "Who's your friend?"

"Fresh catch," Dolphus said. He handed the smith the paper the Master gave me. "Get her some Rathian armor. Twin flames as well."

The smith looked at the paper before opening the chest she was sitting on. She pulled out several pieces of green armor, as well as two swords. "I'm Catherine," the smith said, handing me the equipment.

"Alexandria," I said.

"If you want a different set of armor, just bring me a hunting ticket," Catherine said.

"Hunting ticket?" I asked.

"We keep a large majority of the monsters, at least compared to what the Guild normally does," Catherine said, "so I can usually make several sets of armor per monster. So, instead of bringing me guild approved materials, just bring me a ticket saying you've hunted the monster. I'll gladly give you a pre-made set of armor, or make you a set if we don't have one made already. I can also fit the armor to you if needed."

"That's, uh," I said, "different."

"Catch you later, Cathy!" Dolphus said, pushing me towards the cook.

"See you soon!" Catherine yelled back with a small wave.

I looked at the green armor in my hands. It was certainly better than what I was wearing. "Hello, Dolphus," a familiar voice said. "Who's your friend?"

"Fresh catch," Dolphus said. I looked up. The cook looked and sounded exactly like the smith.

The cook smiles when she saw the confused look on my face and said, "I'm Cassandra. Catherine is my twin sister."

"She would've figured it out eventually," Dolphus said. "How about you get her some food?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Cassandra said.

As I started to reach for my pocket, Dolphus asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Paying for my meal," I said.

"You don't pay for anything here," Cassandra said, filling a bowl with meat and veggies.

"Then how do you buy more food?" I asked.

"We have a deal with the merchants," Dolphus said. "They sell what we don't keep, and they give us food."

Cassandra set a bowl of food on the armor in my arms. "Enjoy your lunch," she said.

"Thank you," I said, shifting slightly to better balance the bowl as Dolphus pushed me towards the tables.

"Have a seat," Dolphus said, sitting down at a busy table.

"Anywhere?" I asked.

"Anywhere," Dolphus said. I sat down, an empty seat separating myself from Dolphus. "I know this is incredibly confusing," he said softly, "but you'll get used to it." He smiled. "For now, just enjoy your meal. I'm sure those two Falk had with him are probably looking for you. Besides, anybody here will gladly talk to you, as long as you don't interrupt one of their stories." Dolphus winked as he stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm off to find Miss Helen," Dolphus said. "Relax. There are no monsters in here." Dolphus walked off.

As I sat there, munching on the strange food, someone yelled out, "Alexandria!" I turned towards the voice, seeing Essa and Mace looking for me. I waved at them, ready to ask them plenty of questions.


	3. The Butterfly Hunter

**A/N: A clipper ship is a fast merchant vessel used primarily in the 19th century.**

* * *

Mace, Essa, and I stood on the small clipper, taking in the early morning sun. "What exactly are we collecting?" I asked.

"A dead monster," Mace said. "We find the corpse, drag it back to the ship, and take it home."

"A second set of hunters drags the body?" I asked.

"Usually," Essa said, shrugging. "The second group also makes sure everyone on the hunt is still alive."

"The Guild is not backing our hunts," Helen, joining us on the deck. Her armor, a set called Ex Tigrex, filled me with a small sense of fear every time I looked at it. "If need be, we will use more than four hunters to kill the beasts."

"So far," I said, "not answering to the guild seems like a good idea."

"There are negatives," Helen said. "There are no felynes waiting for us to get hurt." I caught the look in Helen's brown eyes.

"Oh," I said. "How many?"

"Three," Helen said, quickly looking away. "All of them stupid recruits that didn't listen to me." Something in her voice warned off further questions. The next time Helen spoke, her voice returned to her normal, bland tone. "It looks like the others did not fare well."

Out of the three sent on the mission, only one hunter still stood. Gravy waved as our ship stopped near his camp. Helen, Mace, Essa, and I stepped off the ship and towards the trainer. "What took you so long?" Gravy asked.

"Bad winds," Helen said. The two hunters sent with Gravy were laying on the camp's bed, sweating and moaning. "What happened?"

"They forgot the antidotes," Gravy mumbled. The disappointment in his voice was mirrored in his dark brown eyes.

"And the Gypceros?" Helen asked.

"Still alive and kicking," Gravy said. "How about you take your new friends and go after the prize?"

Helen reached into her bag and pulled out several small bottles of blue liquid. Standard antidotes used to cure monster poison. "Each of you take two," Helen instructed, holding the bottles out. "These are useful, but avoiding the poison more so."

I put my two antidotes into my pouch. "That mean we're going hunting?" I asked.

"Yes," Helen said. She started walking down the path into the small forest. Mace followed close behind, with Essa behind him, and myself bringing up the rear.

As Helen led us through the jungle, I thought about my friends. Mace's Tetsucabra armor and Essa's Lagombi armor were no longer new and unusual. Of course, after pestering Catherine for armor names, in addition to what I picked up from Dolphus, I could identify most armors. I smiled thinking about how much I learned in a single month.

I pushed a low branch out of my way as Helen yelled, "Gypceros spotted!"

I ran forward towards the sound of strange clicking. A bright light blinded me the second I burst through the branches. As my sight came back, I saw the Gypceros. The large grey wyvern squawked as it ran around the clearing, spewing purple poison from its mouth. Helen rolled out of the way as the Gypceros charged her. The Gypceros tripped shortly after, giving Helen an opportunity to slam her great sword onto the monster's head.

I snapped out of my stupor and drew my twin swords. Essa started playing her horn. I felt the power as Essa continued into her encore. Mace felt it as well, charging towards the Gypceros. Helen rolled out of the way as Mace started spinning in a circle. The Gypceros rose, dodging Mace's hammer. I rushed forward while the Gypceros focused on Mace. The Gypceros spun in a circle, whacking me with its tail. As I recovered, Mace and Helen landed simultaneous hits. The Gypceros cried out as it fell to the ground. The monster remained on the ground, unmoving and silent.

"That's one less monster in the world!" Mace cheered. Essa and I put away out weapons before giving each other a high five.

"Get back!" Helen yelled. She rolled a safe distance away before sheathing her sword.

"Why?" Mace asked. "It's dead."

"Something doesn't feel right," Essa said.

The distinct smell of a paintberry caught my nose. "Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Essa said. "I don't think it belongs to the Gypceros."

"Gypceros can play dead!" Helen yelled. "I said get back!"

"It can what?" Mace asked. "Then I'll just wa–"

The Gypceros rose, grabbing Mace with its jaws and throwing him above our heads. "Mace!" I yelled, watching him roll across the ground. In the corner of my eye, I caught a strange look on Essa's face. "Essa?" I asked.

Essa's mouth moved silently several times. Helen started fighting the Gypceros and Mace unsteadily rose to his feet. The skin on the back of my neck started to prickle. "Spider." The word was little more than a whisper.

"What?" I asked. A loud clicking sound filled the clearing as the Gypceros prepared another blinding attack.

"Spider!" Essa yelled, pointing.

I turned around, seeing movement above the Gypceros before the blinding flash. Sounds of the Gypceros fighting filled the clearing. I blinked back the blindness. The Gypceros was fighting another monster. As my vision cleared, the monster the Gypceros fought appeared to be a giant spider. The giant spider stood over the Gypceros as it used its play dead trick. Essa breathed panicked breaths. The giant spider, unsure if the Gypceros was dead or not, extended its mandibles to enormous size before slamming them shut on the Gypceros's neck. The Gypceros cried out, unable to play dead through the pain. The giant spider crouched low to the ground before rocketing up on one side. A large crack sounded as the Gypceros's neck broke. The Gypceros gave one last pitiful cry before falling silent.

"Nerscylla," Helen whispered. "No sudden movements."

I heard a thump as Mace fell over. The Nerscylla turned towards the sound. I drew my swords. The Nerscylla took two steps towards him before Essa screamed. The Nerscylla stopped, confused by the high-pitched sound.

I looked at Essa. Her face showed pure terror as her body trembled uncontrollably. "Essa, calm down," I said.

"Incoming!" Helen yelled.

A blob of webbing landed on the ground where Helen stood before she dodged. A second blob hit Essa. Essa's opened her mouth to scream again, but no sound came out. The third blob hit me. My arms were bound to my side with thick webbing. Helen drew her sword and cut Essa free. As Helen tried to calm down Essa, I reached for my carving knife. The webbing made even moving my fingers nearly impossible. Essa nodded, panic replacing her terror, and ran towards Mace. Helen ran towards me. She lifted her sword.

My feet left the ground. Helen slammed her sword into the ground where I used to be. As I flew above the ground, I looked up. The Nerscylla pulled me towards it with a strand of webbing. The image of the mandibles snapping the Gypceros's neck flash through my mind. Bones would break if the Nerscylla snapped them close on me. My fingers brushed the top of my carving knife. Even if I tried to cut the webbing loose now, I wouldn't get it done in time.

An arrow grazed my armor, cutting the webbing. Free, I hit the ground and rolled. The Nerscylla's mandibles clamped down on empty air. I rose, entering Demon mode as I did. The Nerscylla didn't move. No, it was twitching from paralysis. I started the Demon Dance, ending with a flurry of swings, as Helen charged her sword before slamming it down on the giant spider's head. The Nerscylla flipped onto its back, stunned and in pain.

As I charged the monster, another hunter entered my view. She readied her bow, unleashing several arrows with one shot. I slowed down, examining her. Her bow was forged from Nerscylla parts, made with several extra limbs with some webbing spread between. Her armor reminded me of a large white butterfly, with large wings that fluttered slightly in the small breeze. Her eyes impressed me the most. Calm green eyes focused on the Nerscylla writhing in pain. The hunter noticed me, turning her head towards me before giving me a small, warm smile.

I returned the hunter's smile before turning my attention back to the Nerscylla. The giant spider righted itself before charging the butterfly hunter. Helen sheathed her sword before racing to the rescue. The butterfly hunter stood still, a simple smile on her face. The Nerscylla expanded its mandibles next to the butterfly hunter. The butterfly hunter jumped as the mandibles slammed shut, landed on the now closed set of mandibles, and ran along the Nerscylla before she stood above the spider's thorax. The Nerscylla seemed confused that someone stood on its back. The butterfly hunter fired several arrows at once. The Nerscylla bucked in pain, sending the butterfly hunter flying. The butterfly hunter landed with a graceful roll.

In pain, the Nerscylla started to limp out of the clearing. Helen and I rushed to keep up with the giant spider, but the butterfly hunter fired another arrow. The arrow hit a barrel bomb hidden in the bushes. The barrel bomb exploded, along with several other barrel bombs, as the Nerscylla passed it. With one final cry, the Nerscylla flipped onto its back. The butterfly hunter smiled as she sheathed her bow.

"That was impressive," Gravy said, slapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked, jumping.

"I heard Esmeralda yell," Gravy said. "Since my two boys were feeling better, we decided to help out." I turned towards the last place I saw Mace and Essa. They were gone. "They're on their way back to camp." Gravy placed his hand back on my shoulder, gently this time. "Don't worry. They'll be fine."

I sighed. "Thank you."

"Just tell all your friends," Gravy said with a wink, "and we'll call it even." He released my shoulder and walked over to Helen, saying something with a laugh. From the look on her face, Helen didn't like what Gravy said.

I turned my attention to the unknown hunter. She stood over the dead Nerscylla, carving knife in hand. "Need some spare parts?" I asked. She looked at the Nerscylla for several seconds before shaking her head. "Ah. Thanks for saving me, by the way," I said. The butterfly hunter looked at me and smiled. "Nervous?" I asked. The butterfly hunter shook her head.

"Who's your new friend?" Gravy asked as the two trainers joined me.

"Don't know," I said. "What's your name?"

The butterfly hunter shook her head.

"You don't have a name?" Gravy asked.

The butterfly hunter nodded.

"Can you at least tell us what town you're from?" I asked.

The butterfly hunter shook her head.

"Are you even a hunter?" Helen asked.

After thinking for several seconds, the butterfly hunter shrugged.

"This is starting to get annoying," Helen said, putting a hand to her head.

"Can you even speak?" I asked.

The butterfly hunter shook her head.

"Mute, eh?" Gravy said. "Charades it is, then!"

The butterfly hunter looked tilted her head to one side. Gravy started acting out something, though I couldn't tell what. The butterfly hunter grabbed Gravy's hands and started dancing with him.

"Not what I had in mind, but close enough!" Gravy said with a booming laugh, twirling the butterfly hunter around.

I saw the frustration on Helen's face. "Can we please get somewhere safe before you start acting like a fool?" Helen asked, her voice getting louder with each word.

"Sure, sure," Gravy said. "The question is, are you taking along silent but deadly here?"

The butterfly hunter stopped dancing, looked at Gravy with her hands on her hips, then slapped him for his rather crude joke. Gravy laughed, though it ended in a wince as he rubbed his cheek.

Helen stifled a small laugh. "She's okay in my book," Helen said. "Would you like to join us?"

The butterfly hunter looked at me for a second before nodding.

"In that case, you'll need a name," Gravy said. "How about Shooter?"

"How about you leave the name deciding to someone less crude?" Helen asked with a sigh.

"Flutters," I said. The butterfly hunter looked at me. "How about Flutters?" She smiled and nodded.

"I like it," Helen said, handing Gravy a rope. The rope connected to the dead Gypceros. Helen held another rope leading to the dead Nerscylla.

"It's such a girly name though," Gravy said as we started walking back to camp.

"It's probably because she is a girl," Helen growled.

I laughed as Gravy and Helen started arguing back and forth. Flutters covered her smiling mouth, a sign of laughter. As the four of us approached the small boat, Gypceros and Nerscylla in tow, I wondered why such a happy girl would be so silent.


	4. Mock Rathian

"Fear me, puny hunters!" Gravy yelled.

"I can't believe they thought you'd be a better head!" Helen yelled.

I held back a laugh. Gravy and Helen were both in a mock Rathian used for training young hunters. Gravy controlled the head and legs, Helen operated the wings and tail.

"Today's training session is simple," Dolphus said. "You will be fighting a Rathian. After four minutes, ledges will be set up on the battleground. You win by mounting the monster."

"Rules?" Martha asked. Another young hunter like myself, though she carried around a heavy bow gun and wore armor made of metal instead of monster parts.

"Ten minutes on the timer," Dolphus said. "Oh, and Flutters, no stick jumping." Flutters nodded, shifting her grip on the Insect Blade in her hands. "Everyone ready?" Dolphus asked.

"Just tell us when," Benedict said. Helen's newest student wore Kut Ku armor on his body and a smug grin on his face.

"Go!" Dolphus yelled.

I rushed forwards, trying to get the "monster's" attention. Gravy directed the head towards me. "I see you!" he yelled, running towards me. I rolled under head and past the legs. "Back right!" Gravy yelled. Helen swung the tail towards me. Benedict hit the tail with his sword, throwing the mock Rathian off balance. Martha got close, her gun presumably loaded with pellet shots. Benedict followed his attack with an upswing, staggering the mock Rathian and sending Martha flying.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Martha yelled as she landed. "If that blade actually had an edge, you'd have split me in two!"

"Benedict, are you not watching your surroundings?" Helen asked as the mock Rathian stood. Even through the fake monster, I could hear the threat in Helen's voice.

"I am, Teach, I swear!" Benedict yelled.

"I don't believe you," Helen said. Even without yelling, Helen's voice was clear. "I warned you countless times before to only swing when you won't hit another hunter. I won't warn you again. Gravy, focus on Benedict."

"Changing target!" Gravy yelled, more for his sake than ours.

Flutters and I looked at each other. A fierce grin spread across my face, one Flutters copied. With the focus on Benedict, now was the time to strike. Flutters sent her kinsect towards the mock Rathian, gaining some extract from the monster parts as I entered Demon mode.

Flutters landed her attack first, slamming her glaive onto the mock Rathian's wing. As the mock monster staggered, I spun along its side. "Eight minutes left," Dolphus said.

I stepped away from the monster, taking a breath. Our goal wasn't to fight the monster, but stay in this fight long enough for the ledges to be set up. Or we could end the fight before then. A plan formed in my mind. The mock Rathian spun around, the tail hitting Flutters and sending her rolling. I ran to the silent hunter's side. "Flutters, I need you to distract it," I said as I helped her up. Flutters looked confused for a second, then nodded. As she ran off, I looked around for Martha.

Martha crouched down, Falk behind her. "You should always stay away from the monster," Falk said. "Not only is your armor not as effective as the hunters with melee weapons, but those hunters will trip you, causing injury or worse."

"I understand," Martha said before she started firing her heavy bow gun.

"Hey," I asked, jogging up, "can that thing fire paralysis shots?"

"Yes," Martha said.

"Good," I said. "Use them."

"Okay," Martha said, confused. "If you think that'd help."

I caught the grin on Falk's face as I ran towards the mock Rathian. Flutters danced around the attacks, keeping Gravy busy. "Hold still for just one second!" Gravy yelled. "Let me get one good shot in!"

"How about you lose the tunnel vision and look for the other hunters?" Helen asked.

After a second's pause, Gravy said, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Helen said, "just–" She stopped mid sentence. "I'm going to kill you." I thought I misheard what Helen said, but Gravy's face confirmed it.

"If I knew we were going to get in this suit," Gravy said quickly, "then I wouldn't have had an extra helping last night."

I looked at Flutters with a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders. "Would a dung bomb make it any better?" Terran asked as Dolphus laughing uncontrollably.

"You're next!" Helen roared. Dolphus stopped laughing immediately. Terran looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

I understood exactly what had happened. Flutters raised an eyebrow. "Gravy has gas," I said. Flutters put her face in her palm and shook her head.

"The monster is now paralyzed," Falk said. The mock Rathian stopped moving as Gravy made a buzzing sound.

My mind snapped back into battle mode. Now's my chance. I rushed to Benedict's side. "Hit me," I said.

"What?" Benedict asked. "Why?"

"Turn the blade, swing up and hit me," I ordered.

"Okay," Benedict said, readying his sword. "As long as you take the blame for it."

"Just do it," I said.

Benedict swung his sword upwards. The flat part of the blade connected with my rear, sending me up and away. As I flew into the air, the paralysis wore off. Gravy turned the mock Rathian towards Benedict. I drew my swords and slammed them into the back of the mock Rathian. I heard Helen's surprised gasp, followed by her gagging. "What's up?" Gravy asked.

"That's a mount!" Dolphus yelled. "Way to go, Alexandria! Hunters win!"

Helen open the hatch under the tail as Gravy open the one under the neck. "How about that," Gravy said. I sheathed my swords as I looked down at them and smiled.

"You trained her well," Terran said, patting Dolphus on the back.

Helen cleared her throat, getting my attention. "I can see there aren't any ledges around," she said.

"I ask him," I said, anticipating her question. I slid off the mock Rathian, landing in front of Helen. "I promised I would take full responsibility for Benedict hitting me."

Helen smiled. Without her armor, Helen stood shorter than most other hunters. I doubt she could've fit into the mock Rathian with it on, however. "Of course," she said.

"Well done, Alexandria," Dolphus said, passing Terran's pat on the back to me. "That was some strategy. And abusing a loophole to boot."

"We're hunters," I said. "We take every advantage we can get."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Dolphus said. "Tell you what. Since the four of you have today's lesson down pat, you get the rest of the day off."

"Really?" Martha asked.

"I'll agree to this," Helen said, glaring at Benedict, "though I need to have a little chat with Benedict first."

"I will give Martha the rest of the day off as well," Falk said.

"It's settled then," Dolphus said. "Flutters, Alexandria, you have the rest of the day to do whatever you want."

"Thank you," I said, bowing. Flutters stepped next to me before doing the same.

"Coming?" Gravy asked Helen.

Helen was currently dragging Benedict by his ear out of sight. "Let someone else handle being in close proximity to you," she said. "I'm busy."

"Give me just a sec," Terran said. "I got your back." Terran and Gravy bumped fists before Gravy hopped back into the mock Rathian. "Hey, Alexandria," Terran asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I replied.

Terran led me a little way away from the mock Rathian before stopping me and asking, "Can you check on Mace for me? I've got to train someone here, so I can't go down and check on him personally, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about him, and Mace might be wondering why I haven't checked on him, and–"

"I'll pay Mace a visit," I said, interrupting Terran.

"Thanks," Terran said. He started walking toward the mock Rathian before asking, "All right, who's next?"

I sighed. The _Shrouded Sailor_ was docked a short walk away. As I made my way to the ship I called home, I thought about Mace and Essa. Mace's wounds were life threatening, though we managed to get him back to the ship in time. Now he rested in a medical cot all day, complaining about how much training he had to make up. Even after almost dying, Mace never lost his cocky demeanor.

Essa, on the other hand, was an emotional wreck. The Shrouded Master moved Essa into the medical wing–and under the watchful eye of Xavior–after her panicked screams woke the entire ship. Whatever terror Essa felt fighting that Nerscylla still haunts her nightmares. I even heard rumors that she wasn't emotionally stable enough to be a hunter.

I sighed again as I boarded the _Shrouded Sailor_. "Something bothering you?" I looked around. The Shrouded Master stood on the edge of the ship, staring out at the sea. There was nobody else on deck.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Esmeralda isn't nothing," the Shrouded Master said. "At least, she isn't to you."

"I've been hearing rumors," I started to say.

"And they are just that," the Shrouded Master said. "Rumors. Everyone has fears. I will not let someone give up on a dream because of fear."

"I think it is more than just a fear," I replied.

The Shrouded Master turned around. She stepped off the edge and towards me. "You act like I don't know this," She said. I sighed again. The Shrouded Master put a hand on my shoulder. "I will not kick Esmeralda off my ship, nor will I let her leave until she is healed. I do not abandon those under my care. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," I said. Tears started to fill my eyes. I wiped them away. "Thank you."

The Shrouded Master squeezed my shoulder once before walking back to her perch on the edge of the ship. As she walked away, I spotted something underneath her armor. It was a tattoo. Though I couldn't see it entirely, the symbol was unmistakable. The Shrouded Master had a tattoo of the Hunter's Guild Emblem on her back.


	5. Coming in Threes

"Alexandria!" Mace yelled. He sat up in a medical cot, wearing a simple cloth robe, with a blanket pulled up to his waist. His robe was opened enough to let the bandages on his chest show. "Aren't you training today?"

"Terran wanted me to check up on you," I said. I quickly crossed the room before sitting down on the chair between Mace's and Essa's cots. "Besides, it was mounting training today, and I mounted the monster before the ledges were set up."

"How'd you do that?" Mace asked.

"I let Benedict hit me," I replied.

"Did Helen kill him for that?" Mace asked.

I let out a small laugh. "Not for that, no," I said. "I think she ripped his ear off for hitting Martha though."

Mace laughed. "Sounds right," he said.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Hello, Alexandria. Are you hurt?"

I turned around. Xavier, the short man who treated the wounded, stood behind me. His white gown scared me, but his simple smile brought comfort. "I'm fine," I replied quickly. "I finished training early."

"I'm glad to hear that," Xavier said. "Do not hesitate to ask me for assistance."

"I won't," I replied. Xavier nodded before walking away.

"What is it about him that bothers you?" Mace whispered once Xavier was out of earshot.

"I don't like doctors," I whispered back. "They bring back bad memories."

"Understandable," Mace said. He started to reach for the comics on the table next to him. "Could you lend me a hand?"

"Sure," I said, standing.

"That one," Mace said, pointing.

"There are three comics there," I said, looking at the scattered comics on the table. "Which one?"

"The next in the series," Mace said.

"You act like I actually read these things," I said. "Aren't they for teenagers?"

"Shut up and hand me issue two hundred and sixty five," Mace said.

"Here you go," I said, handing Mace his comic.

"About time," Mace said as I sat down. He opened the comic and immediately lost all interest in me. With Mace distracted, I looked at Essa. She was asleep, her face blank. I listened to her breathing, sighing after hearing normal breaths. Essa's dreams were nightmare free. "She's sleeping better," Mace said, putting his comic down.

"Can she make it through the night?" I asked.

"Not yet," Mace said. "Xavier says that Essa wakes up sweating at least twice a night. At least she doesn't scream anymore."

"And how are you sleeping?" I asked.

"Better, now that Essa just whimpers," Mace said jokingly. "I wish they'd let me get out of bed every now and then. It sucks sitting here, doing nothing."

As I prepared to make fun of Mace, Soon-Bok entered the room. "Alexandria, to the main hall immediately," she said. I noticed the urgency in her voice.

"On my way," I said, standing. I rushed out of the medical room. Every hunter, aside from the injured, stood in the main hall, quiet. There was a woman skirting the outside of the room, heading towards the Shrouded Master. Soon-Bok pushed through the crowd, intending to get to the Master before the small woman. Several hunters whispered amongst themselves, mentioning the Guild and Elder Dragons, among other things. I felt someone grab my arm. Turning, I saw the panic in Flutters's face. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked. Flutters nodded once.

I looked towards the Shrouded Master. Soon-Bok and that strange woman were both by her side. "Can I have your attention please?" Soon-Bok asked. There were several hunters still whispering to themselves. "Can everyone quiet down, please?"

"Silence, now!" the Shrouded Master ordered. The whispering stopped. "This is Juliette, a representative of the Hunter's Guild," the Master said, gesturing towards the small woman. "She's here to ask us for help."

"What's a representative of the guild doing here?" a hunter yelled.

"She has no right being here!" another yelled. I noticed this hunter before. His scarred face was usually laying on a table after he had too much to drink.

"I said silence!" the Shrouded Master yelled. Several hunters flinched. "We operate outside of the Guild, but we both want to protect humans from monsters. When the Guild recognizes a problem, but cannot act on it, a representative will ask us for help. This does not happen often. If you do not treat Juliette with respect, I will not have mercy on you." The Shrouded Master looked around for a moment before stepping back.

Juliette stepped forward. I couldn't hear her speak. Soon-Bok said something to Juliette, and the Guild representative nodded. "There is a situation that requires your assistance," Juliette said. Her voice didn't carry well, but I could hear what she said now. "There have been reports of a Dah'ren Mohran approaching a major trade route." There was some murmurs following this. "Also, a Kirin has been spotted outside of a small village." Several hunters gasped, and Soon-Bok had to signal for silence before Juliette could continue. "And finally, a group of hunters encountered a Rusted Kushala Dora flying in a tundra outside of approved hunting zones."

"Three Elder Dragons at once?" a hunter yelled.

"That's insane!" another yelled. The Shrouded Master stepped forward as every hunter started to talk over one another. The room fell silent before she had to speak a word.

Juliette cleared her throat. "In every case, there is a danger posed to humans and the Guild cannot act. The Guild has decided to ask the Shrouded Sailor and her crew to hunt the three Elder Dragons."

"We accept," the Shrouded Master said. Juliette bowed before sitting down. "Soon-Bok, you're hunting Rusty. Helen, you're going after Dah'ren. Dolphus, take down Kirin. The three of you will take whoever you need. There are lives in danger, so speed is of the utmost importance. All three teams will leave in one hour. Any questions?" Silence. "Good. Time starts now."

* * *

I nibbled on the food in my bowl. The main hall was completely empty, save for Cassandra and myself. All of the recruits got left behind, along with several of the more experienced hunters, though they were all asleep. After Mace's injury, I worried too much for sleep. "It's getting late," Cassandra said, walking up to me. "They'll be back before you know it. You should get some sleep."

"Sure," I said. "Just let me finish eating."

"Of course," Cassandra said gently before walking back towards the barracks.

I resumed my nibbling. My stomach didn't want any food, so I just gave up. Before I could stand, someone sat across from me. "Not hungry?" the Shrouded Master asked.

"Do you make time for everyone," I asked, "or am I just special?"

"I thought I told you I care about my crew," the Shrouded Master said. "You are no exception. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"Other hunters aren't nothing," the Shrouded Master said. "At least, not to you."

I looked at the Shrouded Master. "How do you do that?" I asked.

"I've had a lot of practice," she said with a smile. "After all, I hunt monsters for a living."

"I'm worried about them," I said.

"Don't," the Shrouded Master said. "Worrying distracts you. Distraction will get you killed on the hunt. Didn't your uncle Rick tell you that?"

I stared at the Shrouded Master, mouth agape. "How did you–"

"I've had a lot of practice," the Shrouded Master repeated. "And there's very few people who call it a Demonic Trance, after all." I sighed in agreement. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a solo hunt."

"A solo hunt?" I repeated.

"Against a Pink Rathian," the Shrouded Master said. "I'll even let you borrow a better weapon from the armory."

"I could use a change of armor," I said, "even if it is just a color change. When do I leave?"

"As soon as you're ready," the Shrouded Master said, handing me a bundle of cloth.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your new swords," the Shrouded Master said. "They're called Enduring Surrender. I want those back, by the way."

"Of course, Master," I said, standing and bowing. "I'm ready to leave now."


	6. Solo Hunt

I sat down on a log. "Hello?" I called out. No response. I sighed, standing. The Pink Rathian hid in the jungle, and I just couldn't find it. "No sense in standing around," I mumbled to myself.

As I started walking away, a thought entered my mind. Rathians and Rathalos were known as incredibly protective parents. Hopefully, Pink Rathians acted the same. I shifted my focus, looking for the nest instead of the monster. After several minutes of searching, I heard some Velociprey squawk, followed by a Rathian's roar. The mother must be protecting her nest. I rushed forward, not wanting to lose the opportunity.

The Pink Rathian roared again, the sound stunning the three Velociprey around the wyvern's nest, before sending a fireball towards the small raptors. The fireball exploded, setting two of the Velociprey on fire. The third panic hopped towards the Pink Rathian. The wyvern stepped back and growled before flipping directly into a poison tail attack. The Velociprey flew several meters away before sliding in the dirt while the other two fell to the ground with one last shriek. The Pink Rathian, satisfied with the defense of the nest, stepped over her eggs before falling asleep.

I drew my twin swords. This wouldn't be easy. I approached the sleeping monster, stopping within arm's length of her face. The Pink Rathian grumbled in her sleep. I activated Demon Mode and started the Demon Dance. The Pink Rathian rushed to stand up, trying to focus on the new threat to her nest. I spun alongside the wyvern. The Pink Rathian roared, stunning me, before flapping her wings and taking to the sky.

I braced myself against the wind generated by the Pink Rathian's wings. As I lowered my hands, a fireball entered my field of view. I dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding it. The Pink Rathian swooped towards me. I took the impact directly, rolling along the ground. I lay there as the Pink Rathian spun in a circle, swinging her spiked tail just above my head. The Pink Rathian spun again. I stood, meeting the wyvern's eyes with my own.

The Pink Rathian started to growl. I dashed to the side. As the Pink Rathian's feet left the ground, my foot hit a large stone in the path. I stumbled. The Pink Rathian's tail connected, sending me off a nearby ledge and into a shallow river. I rolled around in the cold water, sputtering as the poison started to sap my strength. The Pink Rathian roared. I got to my hands and knees before reaching for the antidotes in my pouch. The Pink Rathian swooped down, landing further down river. I downed the antidote before reaching for my swords. One sword rested close to my hands. The other was underneath the Pink Rathian. Standing, I held my one sword in my right hand. The Pink Rathian turned towards me. We stood still for several seconds, facing each other silently.

The Pink Rathian ran towards me with a charging attack. I sprinted towards the wyvern, sliding between the legs at the last second. The Pink Rathian tripped on a small ledge, splashing into the water with a startled roar. I stopped next to my other sword, grabbing it with my left hand. The Pink Rathian regained her footing. I ran towards the wyvern. The Pink Rathian turned towards me. I stabbed both swords into the monster's head. The sword in my left hand bounced off. The sword in my right dug into the Pink Rathian's eye.

The Pink Rathian roared, raising her head and ripping the sword from my hand. I jabbed the other sword up, stabbing the wyvern's vulnerable spot under her head. The sword lodged itself in between the scales. The Pink Rathian lowered her head, yanking the sword out of my hand. The suddenness of the sword leaving my hand pulled me forward and off balance. The Pink Rathian, enraged, unleashed a fireball at point blank range. The fireball impacted my left arm, destroying the armor as flames engulfed my body. I screamed as the nerves in my arm fried. The Pink Rathian roared again. I rolled around in the cold water, stopping with my left arm completely submerged. The pain lessened slightly.

Slowly, I stood up. The pain in my left arm returned. I grunted, trying to focus on something else. The Pink Rathian didn't make a sound. I looked around, worried about an attack from behind. The Pink Rathian lay unmoving in the river. I stepped forward before pulling the swords out of the dead monster.

As I sheathed my swords, my awe turned to pain. My arm needed medical attention. I dunked the left side of my body into the water while trying to keep my right side and head dry. After soaking the burn for a quarter of an hour or so, and downing a potion for the pain, I carefully started to wash my injured arm. Though the fireball impacted near the elbow, the burn reached passed my wrist and onto my back. All of the armor on the arm was gone, along with part of the breastplate. I sighed, gritting my teeth as I washed the dead skin away. At least a bandage could wait until I made it back to base camp.

I stood up, moving my arm slowly. It hurt, but the pain was manageable. This would be one amazing story. I smiled, wondering which direction base camp was in, when I felt another monster nearby. I turned towards the Pink Rathian. A monster landed on top of the dead wyvern, digging its talons into the pink scales. I recognized the monster from the image in my Hunter's book, but couldn't recall its name. Next to the image in the book was a warning. Extremely territorial. Do not engage without your guild master's permission.

The monster roared, the scales around its head rising off its body. I ran towards the Pink Rathian, remembering the small tunnel currently behind the dead wyvern. The monster swung its head. Razor sharp scaled flew out of its neck and towards me. I dove towards the ground. Most of the scales flew past me, but one flew by my head. It cut off the large feather attached to my helmet with little effort. The monster stopped next to me. I rose, trying to get behind the monster before it had time to turn around. The monster stood on one leg before striking at me with the other. As the sharp talons rushed towards me, I remembered something I overheard from the more experienced hunters. Unlike other flying wyverns, this monster likes to attack from the side. I was fighting a Seregios.

I dove again. A talon tore through my armor and cut into my back. I cried out as I splashed into the river, water entering my mouth. Coughing and sputtering, I turned towards the Seregios. The Seregios roared, the scales around its neck staying puffed out as it looked up to the sky, roaring. Another Seregios dropped from the sky, landing on my attacker. I jumped to my feet and ran, narrowly avoiding the two wyverns as the fought. The two Seregioses were distracted long enough for me to duck into the small tunnel.

I turned around, laid on my chest, and looked outside. One Seregios tried to fly away while the other gave chase. I held my breath, trying to listen to the two wyvern's movements. The roars soon sounded distant enough to risk escape. The base camp wasn't that far, though I didn't want to risk a mad dash across open ground. It would be safer if I climbed up a nearby cliff and circled around through the thicker woods. After drinking another potion, I dashed out of my hole and towards the nearby cliff. My arm would make it difficult, but not impossible.

I started climbing the cliff face. My right arm and both legs moved me up, while my left arm served to keep me from falling. It was certainly slower than using short hops to climb the cliff, but nothing mind-numbingly painful. After several minutes, I could almost reach out and grab the edge. My left arm grabbed the rocky wall. My right arm let go before starting to go up. Three sharp pains erupted in my body, two of them from my back near the left shoulder and the third my burnt arm. A Seregios scale tore through my left arm, scraping the bone just below the shoulder, before imbedding itself into the wall. My left arm released the wall. My right hand desperately grabbed for something to stop the fall, gripping a small vine. The vine ripped from the wall, and I fell.

I landed on my right foot. The angle snapped a bone in my leg. My right elbow slammed into a jagged rock, shattering. I cried out in pain, tears stinging my eyes. The surviving Seregios landed between the dead Pink Rathian and me. I tried to stand. My left hand couldn't work through the pain. I couldn't feel my right fingers, and my arm didn't work past the elbow. The Seregios stepped closer. I let my tears blind me. There wasn't a need for them when I died.

As the Seregios prepared to roar, a woman descended from the sky and slammed a long sword into the monster's back. Her armor and weapon resembled the Seregios's scales. I tried to blink back the tears and clear my vision. The woman fought the Seregios with a grace I'd never seen before. The Seregios would strike at the woman, and she would simply swing her sword as she dodged the attack before unleashing one or two spirit slices. The duo appeared to do more dancing than fighting.

My vision started to go dark. I could see the blood flow down the river. If I fell asleep now, I might not wake up again. The Seregios roared as the woman stepped back with a sweeping slice. The two faced each other. The Seregios made the first move, flapping its wings and getting airborne. The woman simply stood and waited. The Seregios slashed as the woman with a sideways strike as the woman unleashed a single spirit combo. The woman sheathed her sword as the Seregios fell to the ground.

I started giggling uncontrollably. My near death experience started making me giddy. The woman ran towards me. "That was amazing," I said. The woman knelt down, checking the extent of my wounds. The soft green eyes of the Shrouded Master greeted mine. "Master?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Save your strength," the Shrouded Master said, already working to bandage my back. I nodded once as my eyes started closing. "Stay with me, Alexandria."

"I don't think I can," I replied. My eyes closed, taking longer each time to open. The Shrouded Master tried talking to me, but I couldn't hear her. As I tried to tell her, my eyes closed and didn't open again.


	7. Memories and Pain

The light burned my eyes. "Don't look straight at the sun, honey," my dad said.

"You'd think kids would know better than to look at the sun," Uncle Rick said.

I blinked several times, confused. "C'mon," my dad said, gently pulling me as he stepped forwards. "If we don't find a good seat, we won't be able to see your mother."

"Okay, daddy," I replied. Instead of the normal, adult sound, my voice reminded me of a little girl. Looking at myself, I realized I was, in fact, an eight-year-old girl.

My dad led me through a large crowd of people as they cheered. A large monster roared. "It's okay," my dad said as I stepped close to him. "They can't get you up here."

I looked around as I followed my dad. We were in the spectator's section of a guild arena. The monster must be fighting a hunter in the actual arena. The realization hit me as I anticipated the monster's roar and the cheering of the crowd. This was the first time I ever saw a monster. A memory, nothing more. "Told you she should've been older," Uncle Rick said.

"Everyone is afraid of their first monster," my dad said. "If I recall, you dropped your swords the first time you saw one."

Several people around us laughed. "You didn't tell me the crab would be gigantic," Uncle Rick said. "Though, if I recall, you wet yourself on your first hunt."

I giggled. "Details, details," my dad said. "Here we go. This place is good as any." My dad sat down in the middle of the front row. I sat down next to him, and Uncle Rick plopped down on my right.

"Looks like we missed the fight," Uncle Rick said.

"Aww," I said. Looking into the arena, I watched a pink monkey get dragged out. "When's Mommy going to fight?"

"She's next," my dad replied. "Hey now!" My dad turned around as two kids scampered away, laughing to themselves. "What did they do to my hair?"

Uncle Rick and I looked at my dad's long brown hair. "There's a lollypop in there," Uncle Rick said. "If only you didn't have such girlish hair, then kids wouldn't bother you."

"There's nothing wrong with having long hair!" my dad said. He turned his back towards me. "Alex, could you grab it?"

"Okay." I held onto the candy while my dad turned towards me. "Got it."

"Thanks," my dad said, taking the lollypop from me. "Could you give me hand here?"

"Fine," Uncle Rick said, drawing one of his swords. He stepped over to my dad before cutting the hair attached to the lollypop off. "Maybe now you'll actually cut it," Uncle Rick mumbled.

"Only if you grow yours out," my dad retaliated. "Besides, Alex needs to know how her hair will look when she gets older."

"I wish I had mommy's hair," I said.

"What's wrong with my, I mean your, hair?" my dad asked, insulted.

Uncle Rick chuckled to himself as he took his seat. "Nothing," I said nonchalantly. The crowd started to cheer as a large red wyvern entered the arena. My eyes opened wide with excitement. "Daddy, Daddy, look!" I yelled, pointing at the monster. "Is Mommy going to fight that monster."

"I think so," my dad said. "That's called a Rathalos, the king of the skies."

"Wow," I said.

"Just keep away from the cage," Uncle Rick said, gesturing towards the large metal bars separating spectators from monster. "Rathalos like to use fireballs."

"Cool," I said, stepping towards the cage for a closer look.

My dad grabbed me and pulled me back. "As much as I hate to say it," my dad said, "I agree with your uncle. Stay in your seat."

"Yes sir," I said. The gates on the right side of the arena opened. "It's Mommy!" I yelled, pointing, as my mom ran out of the gates and towards the Rathalos. "Do you think she'll see us?"

"After the fight," my dad said. "Right now, she's focused."

I looked at my mom for several seconds, admiring her short blonde hair, before turning towards my dad and asking, "What is she wearing?"

"It's called Rath Soul," my dad said. "It's made from a subspecies of Rathalos."

"A Blue Rathalos?" I asked, looking at the blue armor. "I thought Rathalos were red."

"Azure Rathalos aren't," Uncle Rich corrected. He pointed to the arena. "Pay attention."

My mom started fighting the Rathalos, using a large shield to block a fireball before using her giant spear thing to fire off one of her own. "Is that Mommy's gunlance?" I asked.

"Yep," my dad said.

I watched the fight, cheering as my mom fought the Rathalos. Every detail of the fight, from the close call with a large fireball to a lucky swing cutting off the tail, was exactly as I remembered it. As the Rathalos tired, my mom prepared a Wyvern's fire. The blast hit the Rathalos's head directly. "She did it!" I yelled. My mom holstered her gunlance, looking at the crowd. I jumped up and down. My mom noticed me and waved. I waved back.

As my mom started to leave, the Rathalos stood. "Behind you!" my dad yelled. My mom turned around, surprised. Something wasn't right; the Rathalos should be dead. My mom drew her gunlance, preparing for another fight. Yellow scales erupted from beneath the Rathalos's neck, shredding the red scales. The wings morphed, changing their very shape. As my mom backed up, the Rathalos roared. All of the red fell away from the wyvern, revealing a Seregios.

The Seregios flew at my mom. She blocked the first strike. The Seregios spun, hitting my mom on her side. My dad and my uncle both stood. My mom slammed into the wall below me. The Seregios fired several scales in her direction. I didn't see where the hit, but others did. "Mommy?" I asked. "Mommy!" My memory turned into a nightmare.

"Stay back!" my dad yelled.

The Seregios rocketed upwards, tearing through the metal bars. It looked towards me. I froze. The Seregios dived. Time slowed down. My dad pulled out his lance shield as Uncle Rick entered the Demonic Trance. I stepped back, tripping. The Seregios flew above my dad's guard. I screamed.

* * *

Pain. I felt pain in my arms and back. As I grunted, I felt something warm in my left hand, followed by a soft touch on my head. My eyes barely opened. The warm touch left my hand. I felt the object I was on shift. I forced my eyes to open more. Slowly, after several attempts, I could see. A woman with green eyes entered my vision. I blinked. The woman picked up my hand and held it. Flutter's concerned face entered focus. "Flutters?" I whispered. Flutters nodded and smiled. "Flutters." Flutters looked around. After seeing someone, she started waving an arm. I watched as Flutters gritted her teeth. "Doctor?" I whispered. Flutters nodded. "Doct–" I let out a soft cough, unable to raise my voice above a whisper.

Flutters looked around again. She lifted her arm and swung it to her left. "Hey!" a man yelled. Flutters must've hit him. "What was–" the man stopped, seeing Flutters point at me emphatically. I looked towards the man. Mace looked back at me. "Doc!" he yelled. "Doc, she's awake!"

I heard footsteps. Xavier ran into sight. "Alexandria," he said, stopping in front of me, "can you hear me?" I nodded. "Do you know where you are?"

I looked around. "The infirmary," I whispered.

Xavier asked, "Are you in pain?" I nodded. "Can you swallow?" I swallowed what little saliva I had with some difficulty. "Drink this. Slowly." Xavier lifted a small green potion to my lips. I took small sips. The pain I felt started going away. After I finished the potion, Xavier asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said, my voice no longer a whisper.

"I'm going to get the Master," Xavier said, face serious. "You two, stay with her." The doctor left the room in a hurry.

"You're looking rough," Mace said, grinning. I noticed he wore his Tetsucabra armor.

"You should see the monster," I replied with difficulty.

Mace laughed. "I heard that Catherine is making your armor already," he said. "Hope you like pink."

I smiled, looking towards Flutters. The quiet hunter never released my hand. "I'm fine," I said. Flutters shook her head. She put her head on a pillow made from her hands, then started making scared faces. "It was a nightmare," I said, understanding. Flutters made two small circles with her hands. "More." Flutters nodded. "It was a memory of the first monster I saw," I explained. "My dad and uncle took me to the arena to watch my mother fight a Rathalos. Except when the monster should've died, the Rathalos transformed into a Seregios." Tears welled up in my eyes. I forced them back.

The door to the infirmary opened. The Shrouded Master entered the room, followed by Soon-Bok and Xavier. "Flutters," the Master said, "I think it's time for Mace's physical therapy."

Flutters looked at me, prepared to silently argue with the Master. I shook my head and smiled. Flutters made a sighing motion before helping Mace out of his bed and out of the infirmary. "Master," I said. "Soon-Bok."

"I am glad to see you are awake, Alexandria," Soon-Bok said.

"Soon-Bok," the Shrouded Master said. Just hearing her name made Soon-Bok bow and leave the room. The Shrouded Master looked at Xavier and asked, "Have you told Alexandria about her injuries?"

"No," Xavier said, "just as you instructed."

The Shrouded Master nodded, pulling a chair next to my cot and sitting down. She sighed, and after several seconds, said. "Your left arm is severely burned. After pulling out the bits of armor stuck in the skin, Xavier determined you won't be able to train for the next two months." I sighed. "The gash along your back missed the spine, so there won't be any permanent damage. However, you will unable to do anything strenuous until the wound heals. Your arm will take longer, so don't work too hard until your arm is better." I nodded. "Both of the bones in your right leg are broken."

"Both?" I asked.

"Both bones below the knee," the Shrouded Master said. "You won't be able to leave the cot for at least a week, and again, two months before training resumes." The Master sighed again. "Your right elbow shattered. Xavier did his best, but–" The Shrouded Master stopped mid sentence.

"But?" I asked.

Xavier held out a pencil. "Grab this with your right hand," he said. I lifted my right arm, noticing the cast going from shoulder to wrist, and tried to grab the pencil. My fingers wouldn't move. I tried to will my fingers closed. My index finger twitched.

"What's wrong with my fingers?" I asked, failing to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Nerve damage," the Shrouded Master said.

"How long?" I asked. The Shrouded Master looked at the ground. "Master, how long?"

The Shrouded Master looked me in the eyes. "One year," she said. "If they heal."

I sensed the hesitation. "If?" I asked.

The Shrouded Master lowered her head and said, "There's a chance you could never regain control of your fingers again."


	8. Loyalty

"How's that?" Catherine asked.

I walked around the small fitting room, testing the Pink Rathian armor. "It fits," I said, moving my arms. "The right arm feels a little thick."

"That's by design," Catherine said. "The Master told me to reinforce the right arm so you could hunt."

I sighed. "Don't get me wrong," I said, "I like it. Really, I do. It's just, I don't think I can wear it."

"Stop being silly," Catherine said, walking towards me and grabbing my hands. "You are a hunter. Hunters wear armor."

"Hunters can also use weapons," I mumbled.

"I heard that," Catherine said, letting my hands go. "Besides, Dolphus and I have a plan to get you hunting again."

"Dolphus has a plan?" I asked. "Does it involve swimming in open water with sharqs again?"

"No," Catherine said, reaching behind the large mirror in the back. "At least, not that I know of." She pulled out a pink sword and matching shield, made from the same monster as my armor. "You still have one good arm, don't you?"

I grabbed the sword with my left hand. It was balanced differently than what I was used to. "He wants me to use one sword?" I asked.

Catherine slipped the shield onto my other arm, latching it onto the armor. "And this," she said, smiling. "Unless, of course, you don't want to hunt anymore."

I swung the sword a couple of times before sheathing it along my lower back. "I guess this is better than nothing," I said. "Thank you. I mean it."

"Happy to help," Catherine said with a warm smile.

I stepped out of the fitting room. "Fancy," Mace said, looking me up and down. His new hammer, a Sanctioned Gunhammer, rested on his back. "Does that mean you're good to go?"

"As good as I'll ever be," I said. I flexed my right hand. After three months, I could close my fingers completely, though I still had no strength behind them.

"I think it looks nice," Essa said, smiling. She motioned to her Nerscylla armor. "Better than mine, at least."

"How's your spider armor treating you?" I asked. While I was still bedridden, Essa and Soon-Bok hunted a Nerscylla. Esmeralda literally fought her fear and won, though I don't think she's ever volunteered to hunt another one.

"Better than you'd think," Essa said, "though I wish the armor held heat better."

"As much as I love shooting the breeze with you two," Mace said, interrupting out conversation, "I'd much rather do it with food."

"Then lead the way, big guy," Essa said. Mace led Essa and me through the central section of the ship. Strangely, the Shrouded Sailor didn't bustle with energy. The Hunter's Guild made another push to find and disband the Shrouded Sailor, after our overwhelming victory against all three Elder Dragons. Many of the veteran hunters weren't happy about that.

Flutters was sitting at a table near the center of the room. I sat down across from her, with Essa sitting next to me and Mace across from her. Flutters handed each of us a bowl of stew. "Thank you," I said. Flutters smiled and nodded at me. Her smile seemed forced. "What's wrong?" I asked. Flutters shook her head. I noticed her smile less and less as time went by. Nowadays, she never smiled while away from Mace, Essa, the trainers, or me.

Mace started eating, talking about fighting a Rathalos that was larger than a Gravios, though I suspected he was exaggerating. Essa kept asking him questions, encouraging Mace to stretch the tall tale even more. I listened silently, laughing with Essa when Mace said he watched the Rathalos hop on one foot after his toe was smashed. Flutters signed her laughter as well, though she quickly stopped. I caught the look in her eye.

I followed Flutter's quick glances behind me. Flutters was under the stare of a veteran hunter known as Magnus. He chugged from his mug, covering the large scar crossing his chin. I turned back to Flutters. She looked at the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"If only she would tell you," Magnus said, his voice filling the room. I turned around. Magnus took another gulp before slamming his mug down. His blue eyes glared at me. "As it is, however, she won't talk to nobody." I could hear the drunken slur in his words. "I don't trust nobody I don't hunt with, and I don't hunt with mutes."

I turned back to Flutters. "Did he bother you?" I asked.

"Bother her?" Magnus asked. He stood. "All I wanted to know was her name." Magnus started walking around his table. "I mean, everyone's gotta have a name. The question is, why is she hiding it?"

"None of your business," Essa said, standing. "You have no right to know her name."

"Sit, spider girl," Magnus growled. Essa sat down, intimidated. Mace sat in his seat, gritting his teeth. "You two seem close," Magnus said, stepping near me. "You must know her name."

"It's Flutters," I said. The entire ship remained silent. Magnus and I were the center of attention.

"Flutters," Magnus said. "If her parent named her Flutters, then they'd be almost as stupid as someone who names their daughter Alexandria."

I was on my feet before I knew it, a sudden influx of rage controlling my actions. "Say that to my face, you drunken bastard," I hissed.

Magnus bent down, the smell of liquor on his breath. "You heard me," he said with a grin.

"Do not insult my parents," I said.

"Or what?" Magnus asked, laughing. "What can you do to me?"

I stayed my ground, hands turning into fists. "You won't be laughing when you're in the infirmary.

Magnus laughed again. "Just try it," he said, bumping his chest against mine. "I'll make short work of you." Magnus and I stared at each other for several seconds, noses practically touching. Someone grabbed my right arm and gently tugged. Flutters leaned across the table, trying to defuse the situation. "You better listen to your friend," Magnus said, emphasizing listen. "I mean, a coward would know when to run."

Flutters let go of my arm. Adrenaline flooded my veins as anger fueled my mind. I shoved, hard. Magnus stumbled back, more from being drunk than anything else. He recovered, then launched a massive fist towards me. A black blur crossed my vision. The Shrouded Master stood between us, blocking Magnus's attack. Someone grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms to my sides. "My room," the Master ordered, shoving Magnus towards her private quarters. "Now." Magnus grumbled to himself as he let the Master guide him away.

After a moment, I was released. Dolphus walked past me, patting me on the shoulder, before joining Helen at a table. Sighing, I moved to follow Magnus and the Master. "Do not be so quick to rush towards trouble," Soon-Bok said, stepping in front of me. "The Master will speak with you when she is done with Magnus. Until then, please, sit with me." Flutters stood. "Alone." The suggestion was an order, and we both knew it. Soon-Bok walked over to the table she usually shared with the Shrouded Master. I followed her, releasing all of my anger with a deep sigh.

Soon-Bok and I sat down across from one another. Soon-Bok poured herself a cup of tea before pouring one for me. She sipped the drink while I sat in silence. I wondered if she wanted me to start talking, or if she even wanted me to speak at all. "What's wrong with Flutters?" I asked, wanting to break the silence. "She won't smile anymore."

Soon-Bok said, "She lived in the woods, alone, for some time. At least, that is what the Master and I understand." Soon-Bok sipped her tea.

I waited for the rest of the explanation. "And?" I asked.

"Flutters is one with her environment," Soon-Bok said, "and her environment is the Shrouded Sailor."

"Everyone's upset about the guild," I said. "She's feeling the distrust."

"Correct," Soon-Bok said. "That's why she likes to be around you, Mace, and Essa. The three of you are young, ignorant of the future. It makes you happy in the moment, and that happiness makes Flutters smile."

I listened in silence. There was a lot of information to process. While I sat in thought, the door to the Master's quarters opened. Magnus stepped out. When he saw me, Magnus lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry." His eyes were sincere. I nodded in acceptance. Magnus bowed, walking back to his seat.

"Alexandria, enter," the Master ordered.

I stood. With a sigh, I entered the Master's quarters. "Yes, Master?" I asked as I entered.

The Shrouded Master sat behind a large desk, looking at several maps. "Shut the door," she said gently. I closed the door. The Master motioned to a chair in front of her desk. I sat in it. "Tell me what happened."

"Flutters cut her laughter short," I said. "When I looked at where she was looking, Magnus glared back. The two of us started arguing. Then he insulted my parents." I fidgeted in my seat, looking down at the ground.

"You can relax, Alexandria," the Shrouded Master said, looking at me. "I will not force either of you to abandon your home." I nodded. The Master sighed. "I told him your parents are dead." I didn't react. The knowledge wasn't new to me. "He insulted you. You have done nothing wrong."

"Then why I do I feel like I did?" I asked, confused and upset. "Why am I afraid that you'll strip me of my right to hunt, or separate me from my friends?"

"Because you don't want to lose them," the Master said. "I have the power to take those things away from you, and you think you have angered me. Now you are afraid of the punishment taking away that which you hold dear." The Shrouded Master took off her Nargacuga helmet. Unkempt red hair spilled down her head, almost reaching her shoulders. She looked me in the eyes, her expression sincere. "Alexandria, you will not be punished for this matter because you are not to blame."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I understand, Master," I said.

"You have earned a place on my ship," the Master said, standing. "It's time for me to tell you why I abandoned the Guild." I blinked the tears back, awe replacing my sadness. The Master walked over the wall on my left, touching a carving in the wood. "Do you know what this is?"

"The emblem of the Hunter's Guild," I said.

"I used to believe in it," the Master said, her finger tracing the shape. The partially hidden tattoo on her back echoed the carving. "I hunted monsters, concerning myself with the money and ranks. After hearing about a town wiped out because they couldn't afford to hire any hunters–" the Master moved her finger down, towards a carving of an Akantor attacking a building "–I wondered if the Guild's ideology had changed from protection to profit."

"But that's the way it's always been," I said. "Ever since I could remember, that's how the Guild worked."

The Master nodded in agreement, her finger now tracing the carving of a Zingore in a circle. "It was Arena battle that made me realize I couldn't stay in the Guild. After the battle, I swore I'd never capture another monster alive nor hunt for profit. So I left, taking my carving knife into unsanctioned hunting zones." The Master moved her finger along several carvings of humans. "Along the way, I met Soon-Bok, Helen, Dolphus, Falk, Catherine, and Cassandra. The eight of us met a man who wanted to explore unknown regions. We agreed to join him on his travels as protection.

"My fellow hunters and I were known as Shrouded Hunters, unsanctioned hunters that disappeared with the wind." The Master smiled as she glanced at the last carving, a picture of a ship surrounded by air. "I adopted the name of the Shrouded Master to protect my identity, using the myth of the Shrouded Sailor to protect those under my care." The Master started walking back to her desk, a mixture of pride and sadness on her face.

"You make it sound like we're the bad guys," I said.

"According to some within the Guild, we are," the Master said, sitting down.

I sat there, thinking about what the Master told me. It wasn't the whole story. "Thank you for telling me this, Master," I said at last. I would ask her for more details soon.

"You can leave now," the Master said, putting her helmet back on. "Get some rest. Tomorrow, you start training again."


	9. Back to the Hunt

"I am really starting to hate you!"

The Zamtrios looked towards me, ice covering its body like armor. I rolled to the side as the Zamtrios charged. As I started to stand, Dolphus tackled me. We hit the ground as the Zamtrios leapt over us. "Why?" Dolphus asked, standing.

"Because–" I rolled out of the way of a claw swipe "–I don't know how to fight with just one sword, and here you are–" I sheathed my sword as the Zamtrios dove under the ice, its fin still showing "–forcing me into a fight that I have no business fighting!"

"First off," Dolphus yelled, baiting the Zamtrios away from me, "you are a hunter! Every fight is your business!" The Zamtrios erupted from the ice. Dolphus effortlessly dodged the attack. "Second, you've seen some of the hunters use a sword and shield! Just try to copy them!"

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I asked. As I yelled at Dolphus, the Zamtrios expanded into a giant balloon-sharq-thing. "Oh, come on! Now we have to fight that?"

"Now's the time to run!" Dolphus ordered. "Head for the cave!"

I sprinted for the cave, Dolphus several steps behind me. The Zamtrios rolled towards us, managing to fit into the massive cave. "Now what?" I asked.

"We're hunting with Falk, remember?" Dolphus asked. "He loves setting traps. Makes him feel smart or something."

"I heard that!" Falk yelled. He was perched on a small ledge near the ceiling, heavy bow gun at the ready. "You need to deflate it!"

Dolphus and I turned around, drawing our weapons. I looked enviously at both of Dolphus's blades. "Eyes forward," Dolphus said calmly. "Move fast, block what you cannot dodge. And remember, I'm here to take some of the heat off you."

I sighed as the Zamtrios scooted forwards. "I didn't mean to explode like that," I said. "Adrenaline makes people say crazy things."

Dolphus laughed. "That's why I proposed to Miss Helen while fighting a Brute Tigrex," he said. "I couldn't muster the courage otherwise."

"What?" I asked.

"Dodge!" Dolphus yelled.

Somehow, the giant blob of a Zamtrios managed to jump into the air. I rolled to the left while Dolphus rolled to the right, letting the Zamtrios smash down between us. I dashed towards the Zamtrios, slicing its belly with my sword. Dolphus did the same on the opposite side. The Zamtrios's stomach changed color. "Get back!" Falk yelled. I rolled away as the Zamtrios started to deflate. Dolphus skidded across the ground, knocked back by the sudden burst of frigid air. The Zamtrios rested, letting the last bit of air out, before standing. Falk fired several shots, hitting the icicles on the ceiling. One of the icicles pierced the Zamtrios's tail, pinning it in place, before several more rained onto the monster. The Zamtrios cried out in pain, unable to move.

Dolphus stepped towards the Zamtrios's head before thrusting both sword's into the monster's brain. The Zamtrios's let out one last roar before falling silent. "Another fine hunt," Dolphus said quietly. He placed one hand on the Zamtrios. "Thank you."

"Congratulations on surviving!" Falk called out. "How's the blade handling?"

"I didn't die, so that's a success in my book!" I answered. "It will take more than one hunt to get used to, however!"

"Of course!" Falk yelled. He sheathed his weapon before jumping down. As he stood, Falk asked, "Have you seen Esmeralda recently?"

"Not since she started to distract the Lagombi by herself," I replied.

"I suppose we should help the young hunter," Falk said. "She does not fare well in cold weather."

I nodded. Dolphus started to leave the cave, with Falk and me behind him, when he yelled, "Incoming!" The three of us dodged out of the way of a giant snowball rolling across the ground.

The snowball hit the dead Zamtrios, falling apart. Essa poked her head out of the pile of snow, coughing. "Essa?" I asked.

"C-c-c-c-c-cold," Essa responded, her teeth chattering. "S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold." Even after changing into her Lagombi outfit, Essa still couldn't take the cold.

A roar brought my attention to the entrance of the cave. The Lagombi looked ready for a fight. "Get Essa on her feet," Dolphus ordered. "Falk and I will cover you."

"Got it," I replied. Essa reached under the snow, pulling out a broken bottle with a red label. "Having fun?" I asked Essa as I approached her.

Essa looked up at me, noticing the hot drink I offered her. She took the drink, gulping it down. "Thanks," Essa said, taking my still outstretched hand. "I hate the cold."

"I noticed," I said. "How's the horn?"

Essa pulled her Kecharuwappa out of the snow. "Still usable," she said. "Kecha fur is surprisingly warm, all things considered."

"Can't that thing stop snow from sticking to you?" I asked.

"The song ran out at the wrong moment," Essa said, slightly embarrassed.

"Head's up!" Dolphus yelled. I turned towards the fight. The Lagombi was belly sliding towards Essa and me. I jumped to the side, pulling the startled Essa with me. The Lagombi slid off the dead Zamtrios, slamming its head into the wall of the cave.

"Thanks," Essa said.

"Focus on the hunt," Falk said, stepping towards us, "both of you."

"Yes, sir," Essa and I said at the same time.

The Lagombi skidded around the dead Zamtrios. Essa and I dove out of the way as the giant rabbit slid between us. Dolphus jumped over the Lagombi, laughing, while Falk reloaded his bowgun. The Lagombi continued to slide. It was aiming for three hunters standing in the entrance of the ice cave.

The hunter on the right, wearing black Zinogre armor, dove onto the ice. The hunter on the left, in armor made out of pink stone, simply moved to the side before drawing a heavy bow gun. The hunter in the middle, a woman wearing armor made out of silver scales, drew a switch axe made of the same scales. The Lagombi charged the middle hunter. The hunter slammed the switch axe onto the Lagombi's head, smashing the giant rabbit into the ice.

I helped Essa to her feet. "Who are they?" Essa asked.

"Guild hunters," Dolphus said, watching the three hunters. "Stay behind me."

I exchanged nervous glances with Essa. Dolphus and Falk started walking towards the three hunters. Essa and I ran to catch up with them. The three hunters, after making sure the Lagombi was dead, moved towards us as well. "Hello, Dolphus," the silver hunter said once the gap had been closed. "Falk."

"What do you want?" Dolphus asked. Essa and I traded confused expressions.

"Someone doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut," the silver hunter said condescendingly. The Zinogre hunter looked at the ground. "Skyler claimed she could hunt just as well as I can. She also claimed she could earn armor like mine whenever she wanted. As such, she agreed to hunt a Silver Rathalos. Alone." The silver scales making her armor and weapon must've come from a Silver Rathalos.

"So?" Dolphus asked.

"She cannot," the Silver Rathalos hunter said.

"Can too!" the Zinogre hunter yelled, her silver eyes flashing defiantly. "Let me at least show you whether or not I can!"

"Quiet," the Silver Rathalos hunter said, turning her head slightly. Her green eyes held malice. Skyler let out a small squeak before stepping back and looking at the ground. The way the Silver Rathalos hunter acted seemed familiar. "I want to ask the Shrouded Master to help her."

Dolphus opened his mouth and took a step forward, but Falk put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "I am sure you are aware," Falk said, "that the Hunter's Guild is currently hunting the Shrouded Sailor. If we were to help you, our home would be put in danger."

"I do not seek the destruction of the Shrouded Sailor or her crew," the Silver Rathalos hunter said. "My voice is well known, and well respected. I can sway the votes of several important people, and focus the Guild's efforts elsewhere."

"And how, exactly, do you promise the Shrouded Sailor's safety?" Falk asked.

The Silver Rathalos hunter drew her switch axe, setting the blade on the ice at her feet. "I, Samantha Kystone, hunter of the noble House Kystone, swear upon my life that I will not put the Shrouded Sailor in harm's way. To bear witness to my declaration are Kristine and Skyler Kystone, hunters of the noble House Kystone." Skyler had a proud little smile on her face. Underneath the pink stone mask, Kristine's green eyes sparkled.

"What now?" Dolphus asked Falk.

"It's not our call," Falk replied. "The Master always wants to deal with House Kystone herself."

"I know, I know," Dolphus said, rubbing his temples. "Fine. Do what we say, when we say it. Agreed?"

"Acceptable terms," Samantha said, turning around. As she started to leave the cave, Kristine and Skyler right behind her, Samantha said, "Thank you."

"Save your thanks for the Master," Dolphus said. He glanced at Falk. Falk nodded slightly. Dolphus sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

The merchants on the deck of the Shrouded Sailor moved around the seven hunters as we boarded the ship. "Here's the plan," Dolphus said. "Sammy, you're going to leave your sister with me and Falk while you go to have a chat with the Master."

Samantha glared at Dolphus. Dolphus took a step back. "I accept," she said. "Kristine, Skyler, stay here." Skyler opened her mouth to say something, but a quick glance from Samantha made her shut it without a sound.

"Alexandria, Esmeralda, escort our esteemed guest to the Master," Dolphus said. "Falk and I will watch the other two."

"O-okay," Essa said. I nodded, opening the door leading below deck. Essa entered first, followed by Samantha. I closed the door as I stepped through. For several tense seconds, Essa led Samantha to the main hall. I followed behind, wondering what exactly I could do if Samantha wanted to attack us. Luckily, I didn't have to answer that question.

Essa entered the main hall first. Several people greeted her, barely audible over the general chatter. Samantha, helmet in hand, and I entered together. My breath echoed in the silence that followed. The closest hunters backed away quickly. Samantha didn't even flinch at the less-than-warm welcome. I scanned the crowd, looking for the Shrouded Master. My eyes stopped on Flutters. The silent hunter had a strange look on her face, though I couldn't tell whether it was fear or sorrow. A shadow next to me moved. I stepped back, letting the Master approach Samantha. "Hello, Samantha," the Master said. I suddenly felt small compared to the two hunters.

"Hello, Shrouded Master," Samantha said.

"How are Kristine and Skyler?" the Master asked.

"Kristine made herself some armor from a Ruby Basarios," Samantha said. "Skyler started boasting, and now she needs to hunt a Silver Rathalos by herself. I want you to send a couple of your hunters with her to ensure her safety."

"Skyler can handle it," the Master said. "Let her stumble before she succeeds. You won't always be there to protect her."

"A lesson you taught me well," Samantha said. "Will you help her?"

The Master folded her arms, emotions crossing her face. She sighed after a moment of thought. "Flutters!" The Shrouded Master yelled. "Magnus! Front and center!" Flutters and Magnus pushed past the silent hunters. "Gear up. You're hunting a Silver Rathalos." Flutters and Magnus looked at the Master questioningly. The Shrouded Master nodded. Flutters nodded and Magnus sighed, though the both went to prepare for the hunt. "Alexandria, can you keep an eye on those two?"

"Yes, Master," I replied.

"That's three," the Shrouded Master said. "Unless you want to break more Guild rules."

"Three's fine," Samantha said. She placed a hand on the Master's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," The Master said, pushing Samantha's hand off. "It's what sisters do."


	10. Shining Silver Scales

Skyler yawned, stretching out on the camp bed. "Is it here yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Magnus replied. "Still out hunting, I guess."

"Of course it is," Skyler mumbled. "I just want my turn at hunting it."

I looked around the small camp. Magnus was leaning on a giant hammer, his eyes scanning the sky. Skyler turned a page in her book, though she looked towards Magnus every couple of seconds. Flutters paced a couple of steps away from everyone else. I tried to ask her what was bothering her earlier, but Flutters never gave me a straight answer.

Sighing, I turned to Skyler. "Nervous?" I asked.

"I am the Shrouded Master's sister," Skyler said nonchalantly, marking her page.

"I wasn't going to ask that," I said.

"But you wanted to know," Skyler said. "I could tell."

"Am I just that easy to read?" I asked, dumfounded.

"To a Kystone, yes," Skyler said, smirking. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Start what?" I asked.

"Me telling you whatever you want to know!" Skyler exclaimed, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Uh," I stuttered, "are you sure it's a good idea?"

"No," Skyler said. "That's why we should do it."

"Relax, Alexandria," Magnus said. "It's nothing some of the older folks have heard before."

Skyler patted a spot on the bed next to her. "I wouldn't know where to start," I said, sitting down

"I do," Skyler said. "House Kystone is well known for its artists and hunters. The head of House Kystone, my father, had five daughters. The first daughter, and true heir, was Eldest Sister, or as you know her, the Shrouded Master. The second daughter, Amelia, is the current heir. Then the twin Samantha and Kristine were born, though the first Lady Kystone died giving birth to them." Skyler bowed her head, taking a deep breath. "Father remarried, and the second Lady Kystone is my mother."

"Eldest Sister?" I asked.

"She doesn't like me telling people her name," Skyler said. "So I call her Eldest Sister."

"Oh," I said. "You said the Master is the true heir, but Amelia is the current heir. I don't understand."

"It's rather simple," Skyler said. "The eldest son or daughter is guaranteed to carry on the family name, while others are based on how many children each have, the size of the houses, etcetera. Well, when Eldest Sister was eighteen, she failed one of the most important tests an heir could take."

"What test?" I asked.

"A fertility test," Skyler said bleakly.

"Oh," I said.

"I don't know the exact details," Skyler said. "The problem is that, as the heir, Eldest Sister had to have children to carry on the house's name. Since she can't have children, that could spell the end for the house. Once Amelia turned eighteen, and was deemed fertile, an official ceremony was held to make Amelia the rightful heir of House Kystone. While not unheard of, the announcement of such a ceremony is shocking to most noble houses. It messes with their plans to marry into the house, most of the time." Skyler smiled. "Still, it's not something that is done lightly. Samantha and Dad both hated Eldest Sister for a while after that."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Eldest Sister wanted to be a hunter," Skyler said. "As an heir, however, the risk of being a hunter was too great. Father thought that Eldest Sister faked the test results to pass on her responsibilities, thus allowing her to be a hunter. Samantha's reason was worse. Amelia couldn't draw, or paint, or write poetry, so she was destined to become a hunter, as is tradition in House Kystone. The problem was Amelia is a gentle, caring person. The thought of hurting monsters appalled her. Samantha believes Eldest Sister faked the test so Amelia wouldn't have to be a hunter."

I thought about Dolphus's distrust of Samantha. "Is that why Dolphus didn't trust Samantha?" I asked.

"Not entirely," Magnus said, interrupting Skyler. "Not long after the Master took her name, Samantha hunted us down. The Master argued with her sister for hours, trying to convince Samantha that the Shrouded Sailor wasn't against the Guild. Words didn't work." Magnus shook his head. "They ended up fighting."

"Really?" I asked. "Like, arm wrestling?"

"Fist fighting," Magnus said. "It was like two elder dragons tore through the hall. The fight lasted longer than the argument. The Master won, of course. Still, Samantha didn't like that the Master abandoned her duties as a Guild hunter. She never turned us in, though Dolphus thinks she's using the Sailor as leverage in case something goes wrong. A lot of people agree with him."

"They didn't hear her cry," Skyler said, shaking her head.

"Who didn't?" I asked.

"Dad," Skyler said. "Samantha too. They both think what they do because they didn't hear Eldest Sister cry." Skyler took in a shaky breath. "She didn't fake the test."

I put my hand on Skyler's shoulder. A distant roar caught everyone's attention. "Sounds close," Magus said, standing. Flutters stopped her pacing and stood next to Magnus. Skyler and I joined the silent hunter.

"What's the plan?" Skyler asked.

"Hit it until it dies," Magnus said. I glared at him. "I'm joking. Silver Rathalos scales are incredibly hard. Our weapons will bounce if we hit him. Luckily, Helen has a plan for that."

"Helen?" I asked. "She's not even here right now."

"True," Magnus said, reaching into his pouch. "But, she designed a little something to break the scales." Magnus pulled out a green jar. "This is Brachydios slime, though Helen figured out how to stabilize it so it doesn't explode on its own." Magnus pulled out a small jar filled with some sort of dust. "This is the reagent, which she calls Boom Dust. Sprinkle a little of this on the slime, it'll blow in a couple of seconds. Strike the slime during the state, and it'll explode as well. Coat your weapon in this dust, and the slime will explode on contact."

I took the jar of Boom Dust. "Helen made this?" I asked doubtfully.

"She's smarter than you'd think," Magnus said, pulling out another jar of Boom Dust.

"So, we slather a fire-breathing wyvern in Brachydios slime," Skyler said, taking the second jar, "before trying to throw dust on it, then whacking it and causing an explosion. Did I leave anything out?"

Magnus handed Flutters a jar of Boom Dust. "You could coat your arrows in dust as well," Magnus said. "In fact, that gave me an idea. Alexandria, think you could throw a flash bomb with your sword drawn?"

I flexed my fingers, still feeling no strength behind them. "No," I replied. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Magnus said. "Flutters, you're on flash duty. Keep it on the ground. Alexandria, you're on stand-by. Things start getting out of hand, get the Rath to chase you for a bit. I'll slime it when I can, then Skyler will target the slime with her Boom Dust arrows. After that, aim for the breaks in scales. I'd rather not have Helen complain we used too much slime, but I do want to come out of this alive, so we can use more if needed. Any questions?"

The sound of wings flapping in the air caused all of us to raise our heads. The Silver Rathalos flew above us. "Can we hunt now?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah," Magnus said. "Let's go."

Magnus and Skyler walked towards the Silver Rathalos's nesting spot. I moved to follow them when I noticed Flutters didn't move. "You okay?" I asked. Flutters looked at me and nodded. "Keep your head in the hunt for now," I said, placing a hand on the silent hunter's shoulder. "You can be sad back home." Flutters smiled slightly at my joke. I returned the smile, squeezing her shoulder. Flutters followed Magnus, with me right behind her.

The four of us dropped down, landing on a small layer of dirt. The ancient tower wore the scars of many battles. The Silver Rathalos idly walked around, obviously tired from its recent hunting trip. A scar crossed the Silver Rathalos's left eye, where it appeared the monster was blind. Flutters gasped when she saw the scar.

The Silver Rathalos turned at the sound. "Spread out!" Magnus yelled. He ran to the left with Skyler. I started to run right. Flutters stood still, frozen in place. The Silver Rathalos reared back. I covered my ears. The monster stopped before it roared, staring at Flutters. The silent hunter opened her mouth in surprise, taking a step back. The Silver Rathalos emitted a low growl, and after a moment's pause, charged. Flutters didn't move. I sprinted towards Flutters before tackling her, narrowly avoiding the Silver Rathalos.

Flutters and I rolled along the ground for several seconds. When we stopped, I was on top of her. Flutters panicked, kicking me off. The Silver Rathalos rushed towards Flutters. The silent hunter rolled on the ground, narrowly avoiding the monster's feet. She jumped up ran behind the Silver Rathalos when presented with an opening. The Silver Rathalos turned around and charged after her. Flutters used the wall to leap above the monster, landing on the Silver Rathalos's back as its head slammed into the wall. The Silver Rathalos shook its head, stunned. Flutters drew her insect glaive, using the weapon to jump off the Silver Rathalos and back on the ledge. I watched as Flutters ran back to base camp.

"What the hell just happened?" Skyler asked. She added quickly, "Pardon my language."

"I knew not to trust her!" Magnus yelled. "She has all the flash bombs!"

I whistled a high note, the shrill sound piercing the air. The Silver Rathalos noticed. "I'll try and mount it," I said. "Get ready with the slime." The Silver Rathalos flew into the air, sending a large fireball towards me. I used my shied. The fire threatened to flow past the shield, but the impact knocked me back. As I recovered, the Silver Rathalos flew towards me. Its talons cut through my armor. I cried out in pain. Immediately, I could feel the toxins entering my blood.

A metal-on-metal sound caught my attention. I looked up in time to see another arrow hit the Silver Rathalos. "I thought it was your job to distract it!" Skyler yelled. The Silver Rathalos charged the young hunter. Skyler dodged the attack, though the wind knocked her back several feet.

I took a couple of breaths before I pulled out an antidote with my bad hand as I sheathed my sword. The antidote dropped to the ground, shattering. Sighing, I pulled out another antidote with my good hand. I drank it, wincing as the Silver Rathalos roared. The antidote began to counteract the toxins.

I turned my attention back to the fight. Magnus followed the Silver Rathalos, while Skyler led the monster around the several small ledges around the area. I ran towards the nearest ledge. Skyler ran past me, narrowly avoiding the poisoned talons. I used the ledge to jump into the air. The Silver Rathalos flew beneath me, focused entirely on Skyler. I landed on the monster's back. The Silver Rathalos fell to the ground, surprised by the extra weight.

I drew my carving knife, aiming for the weakest point between scales. The knife struggled to pierce the silver scales, but I forced it through. As I stabbed the monster multiple times, Magnus slammed his hammer into one of the monster's knees. The Silver Rathalos roared in pain, falling onto its side. I flew off the monster, rolling across the ground. By the time I stood, Magnus was running away from the slime coated wyvern. "Now's the time for the arrow!" Magnus yelled.

"I know that!" Skyler yelled back, an arrow notched. The arrow flew towards the Silver Rathalos. The wyvern started to roar. The arrow struck the slime on the Silver Rathalos's head. A bright light blinded me, with the sound of an explosion filling my ears. The Silver Rathalos whimpered in pain. A large portion of scales on its head and back were missing, as well as part of the wings.

I ran towards the Silver Rathalos, drawing my sword. Skyler ran past me, leaping off a nearby ledge, and landing on the wyvern. The Silver Rathalos shook its head, trying to clear its mind. Skyler notched several arrows, firing them all at once into the exposed skull. The Silver Rathalos roared in pain before falling to the ground. The wyvern twitched for several seconds before lying still.

"I think I used too much," Magnus said. "Still, that's a victory." He walked over to the dead wyvern. "Skyler, take this back to the guild–" Magnus pulled a silver scale out of the monster's head "–and tell them it fell off the cliff after it died."

"Why?" Skyler asked.

"Does it look like a lone Guild gunner did this?" Magnus asked.

"Well, no," Skyler said, "but–"

"There's a reason why Samantha and Kristine are currently at the Guild Hall," Magnus said. "It's the best way to keep the Guild from getting suspicious. Don't screw this up by getting greedy."

Skyler sighed. "Fine." She took the silver scale from Magnus.

I heard someone breathing heavily. Turning around, I saw Flutters slowly walking towards the dead Silver Rathalos. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where the hell did you go?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus!" I yelled.

"What?" he yelled back. I pointed at the silent hunter. Flutters struggled to breath, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Oh."

Flutters continued to step towards the dead wyvern, oblivious to the world around her. "Magnus, go get someone," I said.

"Who?" Magnus asked.

"Soon-Bok, the Master, Xavier," I said. "Pick one."

Magnus got the message. "Skyler, let's go," he said, grabbing the young hunter.

"Okay then," Skyler replied. The two hunters left quickly without another word.

Once we were alone, I approached the silent hunter. "Flutters, what's wrong?" I asked. Flutters was several steps away from the dead Silver Rathalos. Tears poured onto her face as she sobbed quietly. "Flutters," I said again. I gently grabbed her arm. Flutters yanked her arm free. I froze, confused.

After several steps, Flutters stood next to the Silver Rathalos. She touched the scar running along the Silver Rathalos's left eye. Flutters bent down, kissed the Silver Rathalos on the tip of the snout, and said, "I'm sorry."


	11. Flutters

"I'm sorry," Flutters sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

I stood behind the crying hunter, stunned. Flutters was talking. Her voice sounded hoarse and monotone, but she could still talk. "Flutters," I said, forcing myself out of my stupor.

"He's gone," Flutters said, interrupting me. "I can't believe it." Flutters started coughing, most likely from the stain her words were putting on her throat.

"Flutters," I said again.

Flutters took a shaky breath. "He's," she sobbed, not wanting to finish the sentence, "he's dead."

Flutters started crying hysterically, hugging the head of the Silver Rathalos. I slowly walked around Flutters, lowering myself to her level. I gently placed my good hand on one of Flutters's hands. Flutters looked up, shock plastered on her face. I didn't say anything. Fresh tears fell from Flutters's eyes before she hugged me.

We stayed in that position for a long time. I slowly rocked back and forth, trying to comfort Flutters. She never stopped crying. I felt useless, sitting there and doing nothing.

The sun started to set in the distance, coloring the sky red. Flutters hugged me tighter, her sobbing turning into labored breathing with occasional coughing. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned my head to see what was coming. The Shrouded Master, along with Xavier, Helen, and Gravy, slowly walked towards Flutters and me. At that moment, I wondered if the Master thought of us as her children. It certainly explained her analogy after my dispute with Magnus.

Xavier approached us, while the three hunters stayed several steps behind. "We should go home," he said, gently touching Flutters's shoulder.

"I can't leave him here," Flutters said. Her voice cracked slightly, but there was determination in it. "I can't."

Shock crossed Xavier's face, though he quickly hid it. The Master didn't visibly react. Helen and Gravy both stood there, eyes wide and mouths agape. Xavier looked at me, confused. I nodded at the Silver Rathalos. "We won't leave him behind," Xavier said, "but we can't stay here."

Flutters drew a shaky breath, letting it out with a sigh, before nodding. She let go of me. I stood before offering her my hand. Flutters stood up herself, head hanging low. The Master whistled, pointing at the Silver Rathalos. Helen ran over to the dead wyvern and tied several ropes around it. Xavier moved to Flutters's right, while I stayed on her left. The two of us guided Flutters behind the Shrouded Master as we walked back to the ship, with Gravy and Helen pulling the Silver Rathalos in the rear.

* * *

The small clipper rocked gently as it sailed towards the Shrouded Sailor. Flutters didn't say a word, though Xavier did his best to try and comfort her. The Master had ordered me to sit next to her, along with Helen and Gravy, so Xavier could work in private. "I hate feeling useless," I said after Xavier let out another inaudible sigh.

"Do you know why Flutters is upset?" the Master asked.

"Or why she started talking?" Helen added.

"No," I said. "I don't."

The Shrouded Master stood, facing the sea. She balanced herself on the railing of the ship. "Flutters has been acting strange since my sisters visited. Do you agree?"

I thought for several seconds. "Yeah," I said. "She had a strange look on her face when she saw Samantha's armor."

"Anything else?" the Master asked. She continued to stand on the railing, perfectly balanced.

"She seemed nervous before the fight," I said, "then she ran off once she saw the Silver Rathalos." I added, "Are you sure that's a good place to stand?"

"It helps me focus," the Master said. "Magnus said that the Silver Rathalos acted strangely during the fight, until Flutters left. Care to elaborate?"

I sighed. "It went after her nonstop," I said. "It was really strange. It didn't fly or use fireballs."

"That doesn't sound like a Silver Rathalos," Gravy said. "They love to fly. It's rather annoying, to be honest."

"Quiet," the Master said, turning her head slightly. Gravy shut his mouth and nodded. The Shrouded Master looked back out to sea. "Do not say anything," the Master said after a moment of silence. "If Flutters wants to talk, then she'll talk. Until then, nobody else will know. Magnus didn't mention her speaking, so I'm assuming she didn't talk in his presence."

"Correct," I said.

"Then it'll just be the five of us that know," the Master said. "If I need to, I'll inform Soon-Bok myself. Nobody else." The Master turned around, addressing each of us individually. "Helen, that means don't tell Dolphus. If he has a problem with it, send him to me. Gravy, keep this story to yourself. Alexandria, Essa and Mace don't need to know. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," the three of us chimed.

"Good," the Master said, turned back towards the water. I glanced back at Flutters and Xavier. "Let him work in peace," the Master said. "He may be a doctor, but he's also a trained therapist."

"That doesn't mean I can't worry," I replied.

"That's the spirit," Gravy said. "Just worry over here so you don't interfere with Xavier." I turned around, glaring daggers at Gravy. He just smiled.

* * *

I felt a small nudge on my arm. Groggily, I opened my eyes. Flutters looked back at me, bags under her eyes. Before I could say anything, Flutters put a finger to her mouth. I nodded. Flutters motioned towards herself with one of her fingers. I nodded again, slowly pushing the blanket off. Silently, I slipped out of bed. Flutters and I walked out of the sleeping room unnoticed.

"Good evening, Alexandria," Xavier said as Flutters and I entered the main room.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Nothing," Xavier said. "In fact, it was actually a breakthrough. Flutters wants to talk with you. You two will have the entirety of the infirmary to yourselves. If you need me, I'll be just out here." Flutters nodded once before dragging me into the infirmary.

I shut the door behind us. Flutters opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. "Take your time," I said.

Flutters nodded. I walked over to the closest bed and sat down, patting a spot on my right. Flutters sat down next to me. I smiled, turning slightly towards her. Flutters opened and closed her mouth several times. Finally, she sighed and asked, "Your parents are dead, right?"

"Yes," I replied. "They are."

"How did you deal with it?" Flutters asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I don't remember much after it happened, but I know my uncle forced me to talk to him whenever I started crying. I didn't realize it at the time, but Uncle Rick was giving me an outlet, letting me talk out my emotions." I felt all of my old emotions threaten to surface. Flutters shifted in her seat, but didn't say anything. After a calming breath, I said, "I was eleven, orphaned and alone. It never stopped hurting. Eventually, I learned to live with the pain. But I have never forgotten it."

Flutters sighed. "Then I hope you can understand," she said. Flutters opened her mouth, but the closed it and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't." She stood up and started walking towards the door.

I jumped up, grabbing Flutters's hand. "Talk to me," I whispered. "Please."

"You won't understand," Flutters said, on the verge of tears. "Nobody can."

"You feel alone right now," I said, quoting my uncle. "I understand because I feel alone too. You don't have to let me help. Just let me be alone with you."

"I- He-" Flutters stammered before sitting on the bed. She sighed as I sat down. "I was ten," Flutters said calmly. "I don't know why, but my parents abandoned me. They took me out into the forest and threw me out of the carriage. Recently, I learned they claimed they were attacked and a monster took their daughter." A tear escaped from Flutters's eye. She coughed, her voice still straining her throat.

"That's terrible," I said.

"I don't care about them," Flutters said coldly. "I cared about my actual Father."

I took Flutters's hand into my own. "Who was your actual Father?" I asked.

Flutters pulled her hand away. "He was strong and wise, with a scar crossing over one of his eyes," Flutters said. "He took care of me after losing his family. I don't know why."

"What happened to his family?" I asked.

"They were killed," Flutters said. "I found him crying over them. He scared me at first. It looked like he was going to kill me. But, he didn't. He tried to comfort me, before crying with me. Afterwards, he led me to his home in the wilds." Flutters paused for a moment, breathing shaky breaths as her eyes hinted at her racing thoughts. "The only thing he asked me to do was not talk."

"Your father didn't want you to talk?" I asked. I moved for Flutters's hands again.

Flutters nodded as she scooted away from my hands. "My voice reminded him of the people that killed his family," Flutters said. "I learned not to talk around him, unless I was in trouble. When he heard me talk, he either saved me or yelled at me."

"Is that why you never talked before?" I asked. "You were afraid he would hear you?"

Flutters nodded. "Once I learned how to take care of myself, my Father forced me to go away. I don't know why." Flutters blinked once. "No, I do. I became a hunter. It was the only way I could survive in the wilds. My father hates hated hunters."

I wondered why Flutters's father would hate it if Flutters became a hunter. Considering Flutters lived away from society with her father, then the only explanation would be a hunter killed her father's family. But that couldn't be right, because hunters only killed monsters. The events of the last several days replayed in my mind. "That was him?" I asked, beginning to understand.

Tears poured out of Flutters's eyes as she threatened to bolt for the door. "I didn't know what was worse," Flutters said, hiccupping through her tears, "never seeing him again, finding him one last time, or seeing him and not even realizing it."

"Flutters," I said, "I need you to give me a straight answer. Was that your father?"

"I never should have said anything," Flutters said.

"Flutters, you need to answer the question."

"Why? So everyone here can hate me? You already know the answer anyway, don't you?"

"You can let everything out right now. Otherwise, it'll keep building up inside of you until it erupts. Nobody wants that."

"Everyone will hate me. They do already."

"Flutters, that's not true and you know it."

"I should just leave. I'm not wanted here anyway."

"Flutters–"

"I don't want to be alone again. I can't be alone again."

"And you won't. I'm begging you, just let it out. Please."

"Yes!" Flutters yelled, jumping up. "The Silver Rathalos took care of me after my parents left me for dead, and I returned the favor by hunting him down!" Flutters coughed, her throat strained by her outburst. A look of confusion appeared on her face, followed by fear. I slowly stood. "I didn't mean to–" Flutters said, taking a step back. "Stay away from me." I took several steps towards her. "Please!" I reached for her. "Stay back!" I grabbed her hand. Flutters tensed up at my touch.

I pulled her into a hug. "You belong here," I said. "If the Master knew that Silver Rathalos was your father, she never would have ordered you to hunt him. If any of us knew, we wouldn't have hunted him either. I'm sorry."

"Alexandria, I- I-" Flutters stuttered. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh." I patted Flutters back as she returned the hug.

Flutters continued to cry for a long time. I held her for just as long. Flutters's sobs died down, until there was only silence in the infirmary. "Thank you," Flutters said.

"Anytime," I replied. As Flutters pulled out of the hug, I saw a shadow sneak out. The Shrouded Master heard everything. I hoped I hadn't cost Flutters her home.

"Are you okay?" Flutters asked, noticing the thoughtful expression on my face.

"Nothing," I replied. "I just haven't seen you smile in a long time."

"I lost my reason to, for a while," Flutters said, a warm smile forming on her lips, "but I think I found it again."


	12. Family

Mace, Essa, and I stepped off the ship. "Catch you guys later!" Skylar called out as she ran past and off into the distance.

"Bye!" Essa yelled, waving.

"So, where are we?" Mace asked.

"Port Serpha," Dolphus said. He walked down the ramp, Terran and Helen behind him. "Plenty of ways for hunters to enjoy themselves. Just don't get to caught up in revelries. We're leaving dusk tomorrow."

"And remember that we aren't Guild certified," Helen said. "So no taking quests from the guild attendants. Not that you'd want to anyway." She held out a bag, and I took it. "This should cover anything you need for the immediate future." Inside the bag was a large amount of Zeni. "If you want more, you'll have to talk to the Captain."

"We'll keep that in mind," I said. I waved as the older hunters walked off, then turned to my two friends. "Been a while since we had some free time. Anything in particular you want to do?"

Essa and Mace looked at each other before turning to me. "Not really," Mace said. Essa just shook her head.

"Right," I said with a sigh. "Let's just walk around and see if we can find something to entertain us."

Mace, Essa, and I walked away from the docks and through the town. Port Serpha was filled with traders, many of them catering to hunters, though there were several vendors selling items valuable to the less dangerous professions. We stopped by several stores, finding nothing interesting. An open-air kitchen run by a felyne made our stomachs rumble, so we sat down and ordered some food.

As the chef prepared the order, I spotted a familiar set of armor. A woman wearing a suit of silver scales walked down the road, accompanied by a felyne. I stood up and started waving. The duo noticed my waving and started walking towards us. "Alexandria! Mace! Essa!" the felyne exclaimed upon getting closer. "Furgive us for being late, but the hunt was a catastrophe."

"Pawper!" Esse squeaked, arms outstretched towards the felyne. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It's fine," I said. "We were just about to eat. Care to join us?"

"That sounds purrfect," Pawper said. He climbed onto Essa's lap, where the hunter started stroking the Nyanta's fur. The hunter in silver arm sat down next to me and took her helmet off. I offered Flutters a smile, and she returned it.

Bowls of fondue were placed in front of us. "Bon appurtite," the cook said.

We started eating. Pawper started telling us about his latest hunt, exaggerating every detail. By the time I finished my bowl, the Rathalos Flutters and Pawper hunted was the size of an Akantor, twice as angry, and faster than a Yian Kut-Ku. He also made himself out to be the hero of the story, but after quickly exchanging glances with Flutters, I knew she played a more impressive roll in the actual hunt.

As we finished the last of the fondue, a familiar voice called out, "Alex? Is that really you?"

I turned around, seeing a familiar face. "Uncle Rick!" I yelled, standing. We walked towards each other, embracing when we got close. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"Doing fine, all things considered," Uncle Rick said. He held me at arm's length, looking at my armor. "When did you hunt a Garuga?" After seeing my weapon, he added, "And when did you learn when to use a bowgun?"

"Recently," I said, shrugging. "Had to distract it while my friends over there took out a Rathian. This light bow gun–" I patted my weapon "–came as a recommendation from another. Made distracting it that much easier. Ended up taking it down solo."

"You took on a Garuga alone?" Uncle Rick asked, eyes wide. "What were you thinking? And you were supposed to distract it?"

"Hey, back off!" Mace yelled, standing.

"Sit down," I said, turning around. "Let me handle this, okay?"

Mace sat down, eyeing Uncle Rick. Flutters looked towards me, head cocked. Essa glanced between everyone, hands still petting Pawper, who was gorging himself on leftovers. "These your friends?" Uncle Rick asked. He practically hissed the final word.

"Some of them, yeah," I said. I took a step towards them before turning towards Uncle Rick with a flourish. "We're part of a hunting group."

"I see you took my advice," Uncle Rick said, arms crossed.

"Mace," I said, hearing the chair scrape across the ground. Mace sat back down, mumbling under his breath.

"Loyal bunch, too," Uncle Rick said. "I thought I taught you better."

My face hardened. "You taught me how to fight," I said. "My parents taught me what to fight for."

"I told you before," Uncle Rick said, "Friendship got them–"

"My parents died for something they believed in," I said, stepping towards Uncle Rick as my hands balled into fists. "And you think friendship is something stupid?" I shook my head. Tears threatened to leave my eyes, but I held them back. "I refuse to believe it's stupid." Uncle Rick and I scowled at each other. I sighed, uncurling my hands. "I want to believe they died for something because I can't handle knowing they died for nothing." I looked my uncle in the eyes. My voice cracked as I said, "I can't."

A moment passed. Uncle Rick looked at the ground before meeting my stare, face soft. "I, uh, I'm glad you're okay," he said at last. I blinked, holding back the emotions. "Just promise me you'll look before you leap, okay?"

I nodded. Uncle Rick didn't move. I sighed, composing myself before saying, "Okay."

Unlce Rick nodded. "Keep her safe, you hear?" he called to my friends.

"She can take care of herself," Mace said. Uncle Rick nodded, gave me one last look, and walked back through town. "Who does he think he is?" Mace asked once my uncle was gone. "He's cruising for a smashing, whoever he is." Mace punched his hands together for emphasis.

"I'm purretty sure you mean bruising," Pawper said. Essa continued to absentmindedly stroke his fur, looking downtrodden.

"Nah," Mace said. He pointed to his hammer. "That thing doesn't bruise."

"Mace," I said. Mace got the message and fell silent. After another second, I sat down. Flutters put a hand on my own, looking concerned. I shook my head as I pulled my hand back.

"Oh, there you guys are," Skylar said, running up to us. "You guys want to come hang out at my house for a bi–" She looked around, sensing the tension. "What did I miss?" After waiting for a few seconds, not getting a response from anyone, on either the tension or offer, she asked, "You wanna come or not?"

"Sure, why not," Mace said, standing. Essa stood, holding Pawper in her arms as she did.

I stood as well, pushing the emotions down. Flutters gave me a questioning glance. I nodded before turning to Skylar. "You live around here?"

"Sure do," Skylar said. She motioned down the path opposite the one Uncle Rick took. "If you'd just follow me."

Skylar led us to a carriage, where a well-dressed man opened the door as we approached. "Welcome, Miss Kystone," the man said.

"Mr. Tart, I would like to introduce you to my friends and guests," Skylar said. "Introducing the hunters Mace, Esmerelda, Alexandria, Flutters, and Pawper."

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance," Mr. Tart said, taking off his flat cap and bowing as Skylar climbed into the carriage. "A friend of Miss Kystone is a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Mace said, stepping past Mr. Tart to climb into the carriage.

"Hello," Essa said, following Mace.

"The purrleasure is mine," Pawper said as Essa carried him into the carriage.

"I'm Alexandria," I said, holding my hand out. Mr. Tart shook it. "This is Flutters. She doesn't talk much."

"How curious," Mr. Tart said. "A woman of action, if I ever saw one." Flutters smiled and curtsied. Mr. Tart smiled. "And a woman of class as well." I climbed into the carriage. Flutters waited until I was seated, then held a hand out to Mr. Tart. The man took Flutter's hand, helping her into the carriage. Then Mr. Tart shut the door.

"Did you really need help?" Mace asked Flutters. "I've seen you jump higher than this." He stomped the floor of the carriage.

"It's proper for a lady," Skylar said. She had a studious look on her face as she looked at Flutters. "Curtsey for a compliment, and ask for assistance to appear dainty."

"Then why didn't Mr. Tart assist you?" I asked.

"He knows I'm not the daintiest of ladies," Skylar said. "I'm allowed to get away with it, in private at least."

I looked at Flutters, examining her. She sat with her legs together, hands folded in her lap. Back straight, shoulders square. No different from normal, but Skylar's words cast it in a different light. The night she told me about her father, she never did mention who her parents were.

* * *

The carriage proceeded down a dirt path, several hours away from the city, before stopping in front of a large gate. It opened as the carriage approached it. Skylar grinned as she said, "Welcome to the Kystone Estate."

I looked out the window and gaped. A house, almost as large as the _Shrouded Sailor_ , stood in the center of a large field. Painted earthen tones, the outside was a masterful work of craftmanship. "You live here?" Essa asked, stunned.

"Before joining you guys, yeah," Skylar said. "Though I normally stayed with the other hunters when working for the guild." The carriage stopped. Skylar opened the door and jumped out, Mace right behind her. Essa carefully climbed out, Pawper still in her arms. Flutters waited until Mr. Tart offered her a hand before climbing out. I did the same.

"Lady Kystone has been informed of your arrival," Mr. Tart said. He motioned towards the estate. "If you would follow me." Mr. Tart started walking, and the rest of us followed behind. The inside was just as stunning as the outside. Artwork, including those made from monster materials, appeared to be everywhere. "As you can see," Mr. Tart said, gesturing towards a sculpture as we walked by, "House Kystone is well known for its artists, as well as its hunters. This piece, for example–"

"Father still has this out?" Skylar asked, interrupting Mr. Tart as she pointed towards a wooden sculpture of a Seltas.

Following the finger, Mr. Tart nodded. "Yes. It is a finely crafted piece."

"Why are you surprised?" I asked.

"Eldest Sister carved it," Skylar said. "Last I heard, he wanted to toss it into the fireplace."

"Eldest sister?" Mace asked, walking towards the sculpture. Skylar nodded. "Is she the chick in the silver rathalos armor, or the one in the red rock suit?"

"It's the Shrouded Master," I said.

"What!" Mace, Essa, and Pawper exclaimed. Flutters looked surprised as well.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you guys," Skylar said, facepalming. "Yeah, the Master is my older sister." Mace and Essa looked between each other, sharing confused glances. Pawper crossed one arm across his chest and rested his chin on the other. Flutters looked at the carving again, leaning close. "You can gawk later," Skylar said. "Introductions first."

We nodded as we continued to follow Mr. Tart. After a short walk, Mr. Tart opened an ornate red door and said, "We have arrived." The door led to a lavish sitting room, filled with comfy looking chairs, two sofas running parallel to each other, and a hearth on the wall just to the left of the door. Sitting on the far sofa, book in hand, was a short woman with long brown hair and soft blue eyes. A younger woman in a maid's uniform stood next to the sofa. "Lady Kystone, Skylar has arrived with her guests," Mr. Tart said, bowing.

"Just a couple of strays I picked up," Skylar said jokingly.

"Thank you, Mr. Tart," the woman said as she stood. "I am Amelia Kystone, heir to House Kystone, and I welcome you into my home."


End file.
